Acquiesce
by MegaKat
Summary: Having surrendered herself to the Saiyans in exchange for her people's safety and freedom, Princess Serenity winds up being given to the most-feared warrior in the universe. Part 1 of ? for Selene088's commission! And refer to my glossary for the Saiyan language!
1. Chapter 1

**The first out of ? commissions for Selene088, and I have to admit that I'm REALLY enjoying writing this particular story! For those of you that are new to the fact that I'll write what you want, check out my profile! **

Slightly disoriented from teleporting for the first time, Princess Serenity could only shiver and stand there silently when a room full of Saiyan warriors immediately turned their heads to study her. Heart pounding erratically, she couldn't stop herself from trembling and the tears that formed in her eyes when the second tallest of them approached her steadily, his lips twitching up in a smile. Whether it was purposely smug was beyond her knowledge, but something told her that the king of the Saiyans was actually trying his best to seem welcoming.

"You actually kept your word, Highness," the king stated with mild surprise.

That immediately got the terrified look out of her eyes, and Serenity's back straightened as her anger washed away her fear. "Are you accusing me of having no honor, Majesty?"

"Pht, no, girl. I honestly thought you would have simply been so horrified at the prospect once you'd had some time to think it over," he replied smoothly. "Which only tells me that you have no idea at all what you even offered me."

"I offered myself in exchange for peace," Serenity ground out impatiently, her little fist balled up as the king loomed over her. Gods, why did they have to be so damned tall! "What you do with me doesn't matter, so long as my home and my people are left in peace."

"You have to admit, Vegeta, the girl has the bravery of a Saiyan," the tallest man in the room rumbled from his post beside the throne.

"Yes, Nappa. I'll definitely give her that much credit. But the question of what to do with her still stands. And who to give her to," he added thoughtfully. "Tell me, Highness, just how scared are you of being pairbonded to a Saiyan heathen? I'm sure you went over for _days_ what you thought would happen the moment you arrived, how you would immediately be taken to a bedroom and used as breeding stock."

The truth of his statement must have shown on her face, because the king frowned deeply and more than a few warriors along the walls growled or grunted at her disapprovingly. But as much as their contempt for her scared her to the bone, Serenity was every inch her mother's daughter and swallowed her tears as she tried to stare down the king and his Elite as fearlessly as possible. "You swore on your tail that my people would be left unharmed by the armada and by the Planet Trade Organization," she finally stated after several moments of silence while she tried to ignore the way all of those flinty eyes were boring into her. "The fact that I was warned by my mother and my court about how I would be poorly used by your warriors matters not, _Your Majesty_," she added in an icy tone that was a direct result of the way everyone was eyeing her. "Whether or not you will keep your word is all that matters to me."

"Oh, I'll keep my word, girl, you can bet on that," Vegeta ground out slowly as he fought down the urge to blow her to pieces for such an insult. "The only question that remains, though… is who to give you to. Nappa, do you want her?"

While the rest of the Elite snickered, the general only studied her seriously, his arms folded over his massive chest as he seemed to contemplate the prospect in earnest, patiently reflecting that the princess knew absolutely nothing about his people and therefore could not be held at fault for her assumptions. Perhaps he could be the one to prove her wrong…? But he hadn't felt a tug when he'd made eye contact with her, so… "No," he finally stated. "I'll admit that I'm beyond flattered that you'd offer her to me first, Vegeta, but I'll continue to wait for the pull. Though I'll admit, Highness, your beauty damned near tempted me," Nappa added with a hint of a smirk and a quick, nearly undetectable wink.

Stunned by the compliment and the scrap of kindness he'd just thrown her way, Serenity curtsied his way as she somehow managed to sustain eye contact with the tallest man she'd ever laid eyes on. "I'll admit, general, something tells me that you might have made a fine husband. I'm sorry I couldn't tempt you further."

"Who _is_ tempted?" Vegeta grunted, and without even turning, he added, "put your hand down, Raditz, I know you're practically waving it around and fighting the urge to scream something that I'll find ridiculously funny."

Blinking owlishly at the long-haired warrior standing beside three scowling, spikey-haired lookalikes, Serenity almost forgot her surroundings and giggled at the boyish grin he flashed her, followed by a waggle of his eyebrows before he once again took on the typical, stony expression that the Saiyans were so famous for. _I could have lived with going to him, _Serenity mentally sighed. _If anything, his eyes are kind and he seems like he loves to make people laugh. _

"No takers other than Raditz… I'm not surprised after you insulted the lot of us, girl," Vegeta snorted. "Taking that into consideration, I suppose you'll just have to go to one of our strongest warriors. After all, it's only fitting that you go to strongest… since you're to be _used_ as _**breeding stock**_. Poorly, at that."

Serenity was unsure how exactly she'd insulted them so deeply by her assumptions when the Saiyans were some of the cruelest, most efficient killers in the universe, but she had the decency to blush as she looked away. "As I said before, King Vegeta, my only concern is for my people. You may do with me as you wish."

"Our two strongest warriors are unmated still, aren't they, Nappa?"

"Yes, Vegeta, they are," Nappa replied with another hint of a smirk when one of those warriors practically vibrated with excitement, his tail quivering around his waist as he fought down his beast to keep it from swishing happily. "And Kakarot seems extremely eager to be chosen."

Daring to look up from the floor, the moon princess flushed brightly at the sunny, genuine smile he was giving her, every trace of the scowl he'd been wearing long gone. _I think I could live with being his wife as well, _she thought as her own lips quirked up slightly in response to the way he just wouldn't stop beaming at her, his black eyes glittering with his joy. _He's rather nice looking as well. Perhaps this won't be as horrific as everyone thought._

"Yes, Kakarot's always eager to do anything for anyone," Vegeta snorted. "He won't be difficult to find a mate for. The strongest of us, however…" There was no suppressing a cruel little smile when the princess practically wilted in place; had it not been for her insult against the Saiyan people, Vegeta would have immediately paired the girl with Raditz or Kakarot, who were without a doubt the most suitable matches for someone who wasn't used to how outwardly cold Saiyans could be. "I think that the strongest of the Elite should be rewarded for all of his efforts on behalf of our people, don't you, Nappa?"

"Loyalty and fealty to the crown should always be rewarded, Majesty," Nappa replied automatically, though on the inside he was facepalming and praying to the gods that Vegeta would not actually be stupid and prideful enough to do what he thought he was going to—

"Broly. She's yours."

Unable to hold it in, Nappa uttered a little groan. Yup, he'd done it... and hopefully Raditz would explain to the king how unbelievably stupid he'd just been by pairing the crown princess of the moon with a warrior whose beast was ridiculously unstable.

The rest of the room had fallen even more impossibly quiet as Serenity trembled and snapped her gaze up to the king with wide, terror-filled blue eyes, her hands shaking visibly as she balled them into fists as her sides to keep from wringing them. "B—Broly?"

The Green-Eyed Monster. The Golden Death. There were plenty of names that were just as fitting for the most ruthless killer in the history of the Saiyans, but those were the only two that Serenity could remember as the warrior in question stepped up from Raditz's right without even looking at the king, his face emotionless as he stared at her.

"_M'yo_?" He asked in Saiyan, his tone sounding almost confused as he continued to just look at her.

"Yes, Broly, she's your mate," the king replied casually in Solarian, which was translated quietly by Raditz. "Take her to your quarters and claim her."

Still seemingly unsure, Broly appeared to wait for someone to contradict what he'd just been told before he finally addressed the trembling blonde that was the center of attention. "_K'sha m'yo, ra'dir p'ue m'yo?_"

"He's asking you to come to his room with him," Raditz translated seriously when Serenity only looked at them blankly. "And Majesty," he added softly in Saiyan, "after I've acted as a translator for the two and escorted them to Broly's chambers, you and I need to have a word in private."

"You might be as dear to me as a brother, Raditz," the king responded just under his breath, "but don't push your fucking luck." He nodded towards the door then. "Go on, Highness," he said, switching back over to her language. "Raditz will go with you and act as a translator until you reach Broly's rooms."

No one missed the way that Serenity immediately went to Raditz's side rather than her mate's, and the room collectively held its breath until Broly just grunted softly and walked out of the open door leading from the throne room, his expression not once revealing whatever he was thinking about the slight.

"A _long_ word in private," Raditz hissed at the king in Saiyan before offering the Lunarian his arm and following the strongest Elite down the hall.

"Broly can't wear a scouter," he explained as soon as they'd caught up, trying his best not to yell at her for the way she shrunk away from the younger Saiyan and leaned into the older of the two as some means of futile escape. "His ki level's too high to wear one without it blowing up in his face, so you'll have to make do without understanding each other unless he marks you right away. And he won't hurt you," he added as gently as he could despite his desire to rant and rave. "What you're doing is so unbelievably insulting to him that I can't even think of a way to word it in Solarian. So stop clinging to me before his beast decides to destroy _me_, his only friend."

"Oh. I'm sorry," the princess whispered, completely separating herself from Raditz despite the fact that taking an offered arm was acceptable to his people. She was unaware of that, however, and could only concentrate on the fact that Broly had gone on ahead a little bit and had stopped at an ornate door, his black eyes locked to hers. "Is… um… is this his room?" She asked nervously.

"Yes it is," Raditz replied, only to stop and focus on the slightly shorter warrior when he asked him something in their native language. "Broly would like to know if you're hungry," he finally stated in Solarian once he'd said something to Broly that sounded comforting. "Just nod and make him happy, ok? He's trying to provide for you."

"Oh… um… I'm not very hungry, but I guess…" A little eye roll from Raditz shut her up and she just finished her statement with a nod. "Yes, thank you," she whispered.

"_Ra'dir, k'sha. P'ue m'yo_," Broly answered, his voice soft and monotone as he opened the door and gestured for her to enter. "_Buh'tir_?" He added when she hesitated.

"He's inviting you into his room, woman," Raditz sighed. "And very politely, at that."

"She's nervous, Broly, forgive her," Bardock's oldest son added in Saiyan once Usagi had squeezed past Broly quickly and into the room.

"She's terrified," he replied evenly. "Why is the king giving me a woman who's scared shitless of me? Did I do something wrong? Am I being punished? I don't want a mate that's afraid of me, Raditz."

"The king isn't punishing you, Broly," Raditz snorted, glad that the Legendary wasn't furious. Up until that moment, he hadn't been totally sure what Broly's thoughts had been—hell, no one did unless the kid voiced them. "The princess implied that she'd expected to be gang raped once she arrived, and it pissed the king off."

"Oh…" Raditz didn't miss the sadness in his friend's eyes when Broly sighed, his shoulders drooping a bit. "So I'm to _be_ the punishment, then."

_Oh gods this is going to be such a long, private talk with Vegeta… and it's going to get loud. I don't think I'll be able to keep myself from screaming at that stupid, arrogant jackass for this._

"Kio says that he'll send the king to Hell in a handbasket if he expects us to prove her assumptions correct," Broly said blandly as he just watched the princess fidget against the far wall nervously. "He says that he'll use Vegeta's blood as fingerpaint and he'll draw a picture on the throne room floor with it. He also says that she's very pretty, and if the king only meant to give me a mate that will grow to accept me, then he appreciates the gift." Finally turning his gaze to Raditz, he lifted a brow. "His Majesty wasn't asking me to hurt her, was he?"

The flecks of green in Broly's eyes only tacked even more onto the list of things he was going to scream at Vegeta, but Raditz didn't let his ire towards the king show as he rolled his eyes and snorted. "Kio, don't be stupid. I'm sure the king intended to give her to the fiercest of us just to teach her that even the Legendary Super Saiyan would never harm his mate. Now… if I were you, I'd go on in there and lay on the fucking charm," he added with a little grin and a nudge. "Oh, and her people like to kiss each other on the mouths. Try that for starters and remember to be _gentle_, ok?"

"Ki level as low as I can manage, and… wait, do her people kiss like we do?" He inquired innocently. "Because I'd like to do that. She smells nice."

"Hey, if she'll let you, I say go for it," Raditz chuckled. "Kio's going to be patient with her, right?" He added hopefully. "I'll bet my hair that she's a virgin too. I told you that it hurts for women their first time, didn't I?"

Broly processed that for a moment before nodding. "Kio says that you said to use your fingers and a lot of kisses to get a woman ready to mate. Will that be enough to make it hurt less?"

With a quick, brotherly hug, Raditz nodded into his hair before slapping him on the back approvingly. "Good to know that someone actually fucking listens to me," he joked. "Now go on in and see if you can't convince her to go to bed with you. I'll have food left in the sitting room for you, buddy."

Serenity didn't know what to say, do or think when a shadow suddenly loomed over her and she looked up to find the subject of billions of Lunarian and human nightmares just staring at her, his face an empty mask. So she just swallowed and fought down a scream when he closed the gap and bent his face to hers, claiming her lips.

That first kiss was a bit sloppy, and while a small part of the moon princess appreciated his effort, she was too busy grasping at her gown to keep it from falling any further when he suddenly slid it down her shoulders, exposing her from the waist up. Up until that point, Serenity had steeled her nerves in an effort to just take whatever came with as much courage and grace as possible, but being bared like that and the sight of him discarding his own clothing made her lose what little composure she had left.

"Please don't," she whimpered as she began to weep openly, her hands trying in vain to cover her breasts and hold her dress up simultaneously. "Please, I'm sorry, I know I promised, but please don't hurt me!"

Attempting to purr comfort for a female for the first time in his life, Broly immediately knelt before her when she crumbled to the floor in a sobbing heap. "_Ah_?" He asked in alarm. "_M'eh ah au_? _K'sha m'yo, mah'ni… buh'tir, mah'ni, k'sha m'yo."_

But she only continued to cry, and no matter how he tried to assuage her fear that he was going to harm her, she only seemed to cry harder whenever he spoke to her in Saiyan. Never mind that he actually had some semblance of emotion—albeit mostly panic—in his voice for the first time since he'd been a child.

Listening to his unstable beast—Hell, who else was there to listen to!?—Broly ignored the little princess's struggles when he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed, only the set her down as carefully as possible at the head of it and scoot himself towards the foot. "_Ve'ho_?" He inquired helplessly when she only continued to sob. "_Buh'tir hi'nah_? _Tapa'or heu… r'et m'eh_?"

Thankfully for Serenity, Broly was extremely patient and just bided his time there at the end of the bed until she finally stopped soaking the pillows with her tears a half hour later. And when she looked up to partial surprise to find herself in a bed—she remembered being moved but it had seemed so surreal—she could only stare at the giant, naked warrior sitting on the other end, his knees tucked to his chest, his arms resting on them comfortably, and his chin perched right on top. "Um… thank you," she managed in the barest of whispers as she looked for her dress, only to find it on the floor by the wall.

Cheeks burning like a sunset, the princess shucked back the top cover and immediately wrapped herself up in it, surprised to find that Broly hadn't moved an inch in the meantime. He was still simply watching her, his black eyes seemingly curious. "Thank you," she said again, her voice a little stronger. "Thank you for not just taking me, Broly." He perked up at the sound of his voice, and even though he'd been quite the unexpected gentleman so far, Serenity could only tremble as he unwound himself from around his knees and came over to sit in front of her.

"_K'sha'or_?" He rumbled, his eyes hopeful as his beast began to purr seductively for the first time in his life. When she just stared at him blankly, Broly sighed, counting his blessings as he focused on her lovely hair and lifted a thick streamer to his nose. At least she wasn't screaming or crying, and so far she seemed ok with his beast getting a whiff of the sweet scent she was emitting. But the moment he cupped her face in a calloused hand, a few fresh tears slipped free of those accusing blue eyes, and the Legendary warrior visibly wilted. "_Ve'ho, m'eh f'ri ah au. J'ha nava m'yo_. _Au k'sha m'yo, ve'ho. Ge f'ri ah k'sha_."

"I don't understand you," she finally replied, her voice soft and shaky as she dared to look him in the eyes again. Despite his non-expressive face, Serenity was surprised to find that his eyes were kind and almost gentle, and when he cupped her face again and began to trace her tear tracks as if he'd never seen tears before, she managed to only flinch a little bit.

Screwing up his face a bit as he thought, Broly managed to recall what little Solarian he had command of and worked his tongue around a word awkwardly as if he was chewing a giant wad of gum. "Joo?" He asked, touching her cheek once more. When she was silent, he studied her thoughtfully before touching his chest. Perhaps she didn't realize he was trying to speak in her language. "_M'eh _Broly. Joo?" He asked again, the touch to her face more like a caress as he wiped at another tear.

"Oh," she squeaked in genuine surprise. He'd said 'you!' "Usagi," she said without thinking about her formal name. "Muh-ay Usagi."

"_M'eh_," Broly corrected.

Was that a little smile on his face, or was she seeing things? "Muh eh."

"_En'go_," he snorted as he dared to scoot a little bit closer. "Joo _Osa'ge. En. Osa'ge en k'sha ih Ki'po." _

Wow, that definitely _was_ a smile playing on his lips, but those lips were drifting towards hers, and Usagi wasn't sure whether or not it would be in her best interests to stop him when he kissed her. At least this kiss wasn't sloppy like the last one had been, and she had to admit that the sound of his purr was actually kind of nice as he simply continued to press his mouth to hers without moving. The princess decided that she was ok with that; kissing was definitely fine by her, especially since she assumed he had the rights under Saiyan to law to do a lot more than just that to her whether she consented to it or not.

With that in mind, Serenity wondered if he'd ever kissed anyone before her and broke it for the briefest of moments, only to kiss him again. She wasn't keeping her mouth still, though, she was moving it over his gently and slowly, her eyes slipping shut when his purr hitched in momentary surprise, followed by a low, male groan of excitement. She only pulled back when he unexpectedly nipped at her lower lip, sending a shiver of pleasure through her in reaction, and her blue eyes were wide as he just observed her quietly, his black orbs half-lidded and smoky with desire. "Kiss," she whispered before pointing first to her lips, then to his.

"Kiss," Broly repeated hoarsely, unable to stop his beast from using his tail to tug at the blanket she was wrapped in. "Moar?" He asked hopefully, hoping he had the right word. "Kiss moar?"

It was only when the coverlet was stripped from her that Serenity realized what he was doing, and she trembled as he pulled her to him, half terrified of what was surely about to happen and half appreciative of the way his bare chest felt pressing to her breasts. But when she expected him to go further, he didn't; Broly only kissed her lips one more time despite the hard length pulsing against her stomach. "_F'ri ah au_, _Osa'ge_." he sighed, his eyes clearly telling her that he wished she could understand whatever it was he'd repeated countless times.

"I'm sorry," she whispered shakily, "I wish I could understand you, too, Broly."

Broly just huffed and kissed her a final time before using his tail to return the blanket to her, and he shucked back the rest of the covers and slid in, motioning for her to do the same and patting at her pillow. "_M'kor_," he urged. He wouldn't claim his mate while he could smell fear on her; his beast was even shaking its head mournfully at the very thought despite his desire for the curvy blonde, and they were in a rare state of agreeance. If she was afraid, they wouldn't mate her, no matter how badly they wanted her. But his beast still wanted… "_Osa'ge_?"

Only just settling under the covers, Usa focused her attention on the naked man lying only a couple feet away. "Yes?" His only response was to beckon her closer, and sensing no ill intent from him, she hesitantly scooted closer, squeaking in surprise at the feeling of his tail wrapping around her. And then his arms. And his legs.

A long, happy sigh filled the air as he buried his face in her hair and just held her, and Broly's purr conveyed his contentment when she gradually relaxed into the embrace. He couldn't have her because of her fear, but he could still hold her as if he'd just mated her, right?

Apparently it was, because he felt his little mate grow heavy against him after only ten or fifteen minutes, and Broly snuggled the hell out of her when he realized she'd actually trusted him enough to fall asleep in the embrace.

If she trusted him that much, maybe she would trust him enough to mate her in the morning.

**Whew! I hate it when you can't find a good place to end a chapter and you just keep going! Hope yall liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of ? for Selene088's commission! I hope yall enjoy it!**

"OH DEAR GODS YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING DICK! AND NOT ONLY THAT, YOU'RE A STUPID DICK! DID IT EVEN FUCKING OCCUR TO YOU THAT SERENITY COULD DECIDE TO JUST TELL BROLY TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF US AS SOON AS THEY'RE MATED!?"

"I am so glad you managed to close the door before you let that fly," Nappa snorted, his entire form trembling from the urge to burst out laughing.

"As am I," King Vegeta drawled. "And Raditz, while the mating bond is a powerful thing, I doubt Broly would just unleash Hell upon his own people because his mate told him to."

"Dear fucking gods, you _are_ as stupid as you look," Raditz breathed in utter shock. "ARE YOU SERIOUS, VEGETA!? THE BOY COULDN'T EVEN GET LAID DURING THE BURNING! AND NOW HE'S GOT GUARANTEED PUSSY AND SOMEONE THAT WILL UNDERSTAND HIM AND LOVE HIM UNCONDITIONALLY AND YOU ACTUALLY THINK FOR A SECOND THAT HE'LL RISK LOSING HER OVER US!? YOU… YOU **IMBECILE**! YOU STUPID, EGOMANIACAL TWAT WAFFLE! WHAT IN THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN THAT YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY SEE THAT SHIT HAPPENING!?"

"Anything to add, Nappa?"

"Phhht… hehehehe… hahahahahaha… oh gods, I'm going to fucking die if I can't laugh soon, Geta… and no… nothing to add… hahaha… I think Raddy just said it better than I ever could!"

"His vulgarities are more creative than yours, at any rate."

"And I'm not even CLOSE to being done yet, you PIG-HEADED CUMDUMPSTER!" Taking a couple deep breaths, Raditz leashed his beast and just stared the king down. "He wanted to know if he was Serenity's punishment for insulting you," he spat out. "And he made it abundantly clear that if that was your intention, he'd paint the throne room in your blood. So I suggest you both wipe those smirks off your faces and pay attention to what I'm about to advise."

########################################

Princess Serenity wasn't sure exactly what she expected when she woke, but it was definitely not her expectation to wake being held by a naked, purring man that was lightly exploring her face with his fingertips. At least she managed not to panic and remembered where she was quickly, stiffening only for a moment before going limp against him and emitting a little sigh of relief that he hadn't hurt her the night before like she had assumed he would.

When you really thought about it, she'd gotten downright lucky, and she couldn't stop her lips from twitching upwards even as she felt a calloused thumb run over them. Who would have thought that the Green-Eyed Monster was actually a decent creature!? And so young, too…

Cracking her eyes open hesitantly, she found him gazing down at her with a seeming lack of emotion, but now that she had the sense to employ her empathic abilities, she knew that he was feeling both hopeful and curious. And more than a little bit confused. "Good morning," she managed with more than a hint of shyness.

"_En sh_," Broly replied, knowing that she was likely greeting him. "_Osa'ge k'sha_."

"Usagi," she corrected lightly. "Usa."

Broly blinked at that in surprise and frowned. Oh, he'd gotten it wrong? "Oooosaaah."

"Usa."

"Usa," he tried again.

"Good," she giggled, only to gasp when he dipped his face to hers and gave her a single kiss.

Unable to keep himself from smirking a little at the sight of her immediate blush, Broly pulled her a little tighter to him, making sure that she felt his aching arousal pressing to her inner thigh. "_K'sha'or_, Usa?" The fear was back in her eyes at that, and Broly didn't bother concealing his disappointment when he and his beast both sighed heavily as he settled for just running his fingers through all of that beautiful, golden hair. He'd undone her odangos in the night, and he hoped she didn't mind that he'd taken such a liberty, because he and his beast really, _really_ loved her hair. "_Na'uch_. _T'uh au_, Usa _m'yo_."

"I really need to speak with someone about getting me some sort of translating device that doesn't also read power levels," Usagi said thoughtfully. "If I'd had any sense, I would have brought one with me…" She sighed sadly at the thought of home and wondered if her communicator would reach that far through space. "I really shouldn't have left like I did, but it was the only way. Gods, I hope they forgive me."

Flicking her eyes up at the heavily scarred warrior running his fingers through her hair, Usagi couldn't help but reflect that he was awfully handsome… once she got past the fact that he'd slaughtered millions of Solarians single-handedly, including one of her guardian Senshi. That thought, all on its lonesome, was what made her suddenly stiffen against him, her eyes hardening even as they filled with tears. "You killed Mako," she choked out as the tears began to fall and she shied away from a look of concern and a caress to her cheek. "Don't touch me."

Gods damn it, what did he do _now_!? Frustrated by the language barrier, Broly huffed as he felt his beast rising to the surface, but he fought Kio down with the promise that he'd let him speak with their new mate soon enough. The last thing they needed was scaring the life out of her when she was already emotionally fragile. "Usa, _ra'dir_," he coaxed gently, unsure how to handle her sudden anger. "_M'eh ah au_?" He added as he leaned up on his elbow and studied her for a moment, looking for an injury. Maybe his petting hadn't been as gentle as he'd thought and he'd left a bruise?

No, he couldn't see anything marring her flawless skin, but apparently she was really mad with him about something, because she was practically yelling at him now, repeating the same thing several times as if he'd somehow magically understand her if she continued to shout it. "_Hi'nah_," Broly finally sputtered in frustration, rubbing at his sensitive ears. That was when he felt a slap to the hand massaging his right ear, and he blinked in astonishment. That blow had been meant for his face.

It took him a full five seconds to process that, along with the fact that his mate had actually just _hit him_. Sure, it hadn't hurt him in the slightest—truth be told, he'd only felt it because he was trying like hell to keep his ki as low as possible so that he wouldn't hurt her—but her intention had been to harm, and when a second blow for his head flew, he caught her wrist with his tail. Broly actually sent his beast a wave of thanks for that intervention; something told him that if he'd caught her hand with his own, he would have broken it instantly. "_Hi'nah_," he repeated, his tone a mixture of concern and disapproval. "_K'shau f'ri ah k'shau_."

If looks could have killed…

The door to his bedroom opened then, and neither Broly nor Kio was sure whether to be upset over the intrusion or to be downright grateful when Raditz appeared and moved with Saiyan speed to catch Usagi's left arm when it swung back for another strike.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Raditz snapped down at the moon princess, actually so incensed that he was oblivious to the fact that she was fully exposed. "What in the fucking hell happened!?"

"HE KILLED MAKO!" Usagi replied as she tried in vain to free either of her hands. "DOES HE EVEN KNOW THAT HE KILLED MY SISTER!? DOES HE!?" She stopped struggling then, her eyes boring into Raditz's as she sensed a wave of guilt from him mixing in with his anger and surprise. "Tell him," she spat out. "Tell him that he killed my big sister. Tell him that he killed Mako. And then you can tell him that I _hate him_," she added in a choked sob as she tried once more to free her hands.

Surprisingly enough, they both released her, and as she regained some semblance of her composure, Usagi drug the sheet off the bed and wrapped herself in it before heading towards what looked like a bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"The queen of Jupiter was her sister," Raditz rumbled in Saiyan the moment the moon princess was out of sight, only to sigh heavily when Broly just shrugged and stared at him blankly. "You wouldn't be pissed as hell if she'd killed your father in battle? Or me?"

"Wait… she's mad at me for killing someone that openly challenged me to single combat? And… for killing her when she was clearly trying her very hardest to kill me?"

The pure confusion on the younger Saiyan's face didn't surprise Raditz, but it frustrated him to no end, and he found himself just wanting to tear out his hair as he tried to think of a way to explain it. "Alright… would you be mad at Serenity if she killed me? And I wasn't trying to kill her or hurt her," he added quickly.

"Yes. If she killed you for no reason, I would be upset," Broly replied slowly after he'd mulled over the question for several seconds. "I'd be extremely upset, in fact. Kio would be, too."

While Raditz was ecstatic to hear that even Kio liked him that much, he fought down the instant urge to hug him in favor of explaining what was going on with the blonde in the bathroom. "You have to remember that she's not Saiyan, Broly. To us, death in battle is the way of things, and we don't hold ill will against someone for killing another in self-defense. But to her people, there is no difference between what _you_ did and killing someone in cold blood. To the Solarians, it's all the same. Killing is killing, no matter what the reason."

"Oh." Scratching at his head thoughtfully, Broly eyed the bathroom door and winced at the sound of Usagi crying softly on the other side of it before finally sliding out of the bed and nodding towards Raditz. "How much of a blood price do you think she'll require? I don't want her to hate me and I don't like seeing her cry. When she cries… it makes my stomach feel strange. Kio says he doesn't like it either. At all."

Going to a drawer, Raditz went about the business of helping Broly dress for the day, and made a mental note to have some things made for Serenity as well. "It doesn't work like that with Solarians, Broly. She'll forgive you in time. Hopefully soon, since the circumstances of her sister's death in battle are cut and dry with thousands of witnesses."

Apparently Kio was more than annoyed by that statement, and Raditz calmly stepped back and huffed when Broly's hair shifted to gold and he grew a little in size. Even when he was stared down by emerald eyes, the youngest advisor to the king just folded his arms across his chest patiently and waited. "_In time_?" Kio ground out. "How much time?"

"However much it takes. Now, are you going to get dressed, or are you going to walk around the palace all fucking day with that thing hanging out?"

"Jealous?" Broly's beast snorted.

"Not really, since I at least know how to use mine," Raditz countered smoothly. "And don't play like you got laid last night, either, Kio; my nose works just as well today as it did yesterday. Now here, get dressed, and then you can help your mate dress for the day. And you might want to let Broly assume control again out of consideration for Serenity."

"Hn… you might be right," Kio admitted. "The Solarians have always found me a bit intimidating."

A bit was an understatement, but Raditz just shrugged and offered the clothes to the seventeen year old while he waited for him to return to normal. The clothes were accepted with a grateful nod once Broly took over again, and Raditz quickly helped him with the gold accessories he typically wore before backing off and pointing at the door. "Go on and try to comfort her, I'm going to go see about finding a scouter that will translate without trying to read power levels. Oh, do you want me to clear out the breakfast you ordered before she woke…? Or do you want me to leave it?"

Unsure whether or not his mate would accept anything from him, Broly just shrugged. "I don't know, Raditz. Leave it, I guess? What would you do?"

Pleased to be asked for advice, the older of the two beamed. "Leave it so she'll know you did it. And since it's getting cold, she'll know you ordered it before she was mad at you. She'll still be mad at you, but it might soften her towards you a little bit."

"Thanks, Raditz," Broly said gratefully, even though his voice was its usual monotone and his attention was focused on the bathroom door, which he knocked on as soon as he was alone. "Usa?" He asked, raising his voice only just enough so that he would be heard. There was no reply and he could no longer hear her crying, so out of concern for her, he opened the door and gave a little sigh of relief to find her huddled up in the corner, hugging her knees around the sheet that she was wrapped in. "Usa."

When she didn't reply, Broly wasn't sure what to do, so he decided that if she wanted to beat the hell out of him, he'd endure it just to make her feel better. He knelt in front of her then, and the only sign that she even knew he was there was the way she flinched when his hand rose from his side. Apparently she thought he was going to strike her for hitting him earlier. "Usagi, I swear on my tail that I'd never hurt you," Broly murmured as he cupped her cheek and wiped at her tears with his thumb. "Please, come on," he urged as he used his free hand to tug on one of hers while nodding towards the tub. "I bathed before you woke, so I won't join you or anything; I just want to take care of you. I want to be a good mate."

There was still no response from her, so Broly scooped her up into his arms as gently as possible, his mouth turning down in a frown when she made no protest about the sheet falling to the floor. There was nothing he could do about her sudden submission, though, so he settled her in the tub before cutting the water on and plugging the drain.

Broly wanted more than anything to climb into the tub with her just to feel those wonderful curves pressing against him, but he knew that that was out of the question, so he got to work with a washcloth and started with her back. Her hair came second, and while it took Broly forever to wash it well and rinse it with a spray nozzle, Usagi still hadn't utter a single word and hadn't moved a muscle.

The only indication she was even still awake were the fat, endless tears streaming from her closed eyes, and then Broly began to gently wash the rest of her, sighing in surrender when his beast began to purr happily over being able to touch his mate. Kio behaved, though, and other than letting his hands linger a moment at her breasts and hips, he kept the wash-up fairly platonic.

A kiss to her cheek was what finally made her respond, and Usagi could only stare wide-eyed at the Saiyan Elite in surprise when he gave her a soulful look, his thumb caressing her face as his hand cupped it gently. "I want to call Momma," she choked out despite her determination to never speak to him again. Yeah right, like that had ever worked before in her entire life; Usagi just couldn't effectively do the silent treatment with anyone, not even with the man who had killed her sister—the man she was already considered bound to.

"Ma?" Broly inquired softly before holding up a single digit in a signal for her to wait a moment.

Apparently the word for 'mother' was universal, and Usagi couldn't help but gawk a bit when he returned in moments with a device that looked an awful lot like a Lunarian communicator. It wasn't quite the same and it had Saiyan glyphs on it instead, but before she could even realize that she couldn't understand the letters, Broly was sitting down and fiddling with it.

"I know this thing will reach that far," he muttered in Saiyan to himself as he mashed the buttons that he was pretty sure would hail the Moon Kingdom. "It worked," he grunted in surprise when someone came on the screen. "Is this the Moon Kingdom?"

And of course, the person on the other end just went white as a sheet and started yelling something to someone off screen in his mate's native language, and Broly could only huff and grumble while he heard the phrase "Golden Death" over and over in Lunarian. Apparently he'd caused quite the hubbub, since several voices were now discussing him without anyone thinking to put him on hold, and Broly just sighed in frustration as he continued to wait for someone to return to the screen. "_Mah'ni_, Usa," he added towards his mate when she seemed quite interested in whatever was being said over the communicator. "_Au t'uh_?" He inquired when she seemed to momentarily reach for it, only to draw her hand back and think better of it.

That was when a brunette that Broly definitely recognized from several battles came on the screen and scowled at him, her eyes sparking with flames that were likely just banked below the surface, and he tried his best not to scowl in return out of habit. "_T'uh kot'ka_," he rumbled. "_Po ge, buh'mor kot'ka ve'sh t'au_?"

"_F'ri_," she replied flatly. "_R'es ve'ho m'yo_? Serenity _t'ai_?"

"_F'ri, sh_," Broly snorted. "_T'ai _Ren-tee." Turning his head to look at the woman in question, he found trails of tears gracing her cheeks once more and Broly sighed heavily before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers in an attempt to comfort her. "_Cha'dra m'yo, hi'nah shi'or. Au at'rot sh'fr t'au_. _F'ri v'nu shi, g'in_?"

"Wait, she's there!?" The brunette called out loudly over the communicator, having heard his words in Saiyan and correctly deduced whom he was speaking with. "Usagi! Usagi, it's Rei! Gods damn you, Saiyan, put my baby sister on the line!" The queen of Mars commanded hotly.

While every ounce of her wanted to snatch the com from Broly's hand, Usa just swallowed hard over what she was about to do before she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his gently. "Please?" She asked softly, her lips still touching his slightly as his free hand caressed her jawline and he purred with desire. "Please, Broly… I'd give anything to talk to my sister."

"_Au t'uh _moar kiss?" He inquired, followed by a light nip to her lower lip. Funny, he thought she wanted to talk to her family, and now she suddenly wanted to kiss him? Gods, females were so confusing.

He hadn't understood her offer, but she didn't know that, and the princess of the moon assumed that he was negotiating. But she decided that some kissing was a fair exchange; after all, he could have asked for an awful lot more than that. "Rei," Usagi managed in reply, drawing back a little and holding out her hand. "I'll let you kiss me some more if you let me talk to Rei."

"_G're_," Broly said with an utterly confused shrug as he handed over the communicator.

"You're baffling the hell out of him," Rei snorted the moment she saw Usagi, only to frown at the tears in her eyes. "Has he hurt you?"

"No," Usagi replied after a long moment of just gazing at her older sister, wishing like hell that she could just go home. "But… but he killed Mako," she managed tearfully. "I… I can't believe that the king… he gave me to… to _him_!"

"YOU LEFT THE MOON AGAINST OUR COUNCIL, SERENITY!" Rei snapped at her loudly. "You're lucky you're not dead, damn it! Do you know how _hard_ it's going to be to rescue you from Vegeta-sai!? Do you have the _**slightest fucking clue**_!? _What_ in the gods' names was going through your pretty blonde head when you decided to just LEAVE and offer yourself up to the Saiyans!?"

Wiping away fresh tears, Usagi just shook her head and found herself unable to meet Rei's eyes. "A—Ami… I didn't want to lose her too," she finally managed. "She would have died, like Makoto."

"Oh gods damn it," Rei muttered. "I should have guessed." Taking pity on the sobbing moon princess, Rei softened her tone and sighed. "Usagi, don't cry, I understand why you did it. But you have to remember that it's our job as your Senshi to protect you and the solar system. What you did... it was awfully counterproductive. Now they have you _and_ a ginzuishou all their own."

"But… b—but they promised peace if I was added into the bargain!" The blonde protested hotly.

"They're Saiyans, Usa. They're a warmongering race that's likely not going to care about promises and treaties once they've got the greatest weapon in the universe in their possession." Gods damn it, why did Usagi have to be so naïve!? "Look, Minako's planned a rescue mission that we'll all likely survive, so I want you to—"

"No."

The unshakable resolve in Usagi's eyes floored her, and Rei could only gawk for a moment before swallowing and shaking her head slowly. "Usagi, what are you—"

"I said no," Serenity repeated solemnly. "I won't let anyone else die for me. And… the Saiyans may break their promises, as you said, but I won't. My word is my bond, and I gave it to the king, Rei. I…I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be." That stubborn glint was in the queen of Mars's eyes then, and Usagi knew that if Rei kept at it, she'd be talked into whatever plan her sisters had made, so she just shook her head again. "I love you, Rei. Tell Mother, Ami and Minako the same for me. Goodbye."

"Ma?"

She'd forgotten that Broly was still in the room, and Usagi handed the communicator over once she was sure she'd hung up properly. "No, no Ma," she whispered, heartbroken that she hadn't been able to talk to Queen Serenity. "She'll only try her hardest to talk me into coming home, and I can't let that happen. I won't let any more of my sisters die… even if that means that I have to marry the man that killed Makoto."

It didn't take a genius to sense that his mate was on the verge of bawling her eyes out, so Broly lifted her out of the tub and dried her with a gentle pulse of his ki before settling down on the bathroom rug with her in his lap. "_F'ri shi'or, k'sha m'yo_. Moar Ma?" He managed in Solarian, offering up the communicator.

Even Usagi had to admit that he was being unexpectedly sweet; he had been since she'd stepped foot in his rooms, and she managed a quiet 'no' in reply as she leaned into him and tried to wrap her brain around the fact that the man holding her was supposed to be her husband.

Even if he'd killed Mako, Usagi knew she still had a duty as a wife to him, but she hoped he'd continue to show the same amazing level of patience that she'd witnessed so far, that he'd allow her some time to acclimate to her new home… and to him.

"Usa?" Broly tried his best for a little smile when she opened her eyes. "Me… me… _mah'ni_. Joo… _sh'fr_ Makoto. _Mah'ni_. _F'ri v'nu shi'or_. Joo… goot? Jesh?"

"No, Broly, I'm not," she whispered tearfully, still a bit surprised by his kindness when he reacted to her choked-up voice with a nuzzle to her hair and a low, comforting purr. "But with enough time, maybe I will be."

**Again, Selene088, sorry it took so long to get it up, I just couldn't seem to get it exactly right! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I went WAY over the purchase amount on this, and I hope you're ok with that, Selene! Call it an apology for the wait!**

**Now… to address a few questions I've received about doing fanfiction commissions: think of it as fanart commissions. I don't own anything that I'm writing about, just like anything else I write. I am being paid for my time and my skill and nothing else—what the commissioner chooses for me to do with that time and skill is up to them. With that said, if you're interested in commissioning me, check out my profile!**

Staring at the massive spread of food laid out on all of the end tables and the coffee table in the sitting room, Usagi could only gawk and wonder if so much food was truly meant for her, and she dared to turn her head to look up at Broly questioningly.

Adjusting his hold on her, the Saiyan in question's lips twitched up in a brief smile, and he nuzzled her throat before settling her down onto a plush loveseat, taking his place beside her after gesturing towards the food. "_Ad, k'sha m'yo_."

Fiddling with the robe that was far too large for her, Usagi was grateful for it for the millionth time since he'd draped it over her shoulders; it was obvious that it was his, and it was well-worn and a comfort she didn't expect. "It's all for me?" She asked hesitantly, gesturing towards all of the trays.

An emphatic nod was her answer, and Usagi slowly began to fill a plate, afraid of insulting him should she refuse the food. Oh, who was she kidding—she was upset, but she was still hungry, so what would be the point in refusing him just to make some kind of a statement?

Moving slowly due to her ignorance of Saiyan customs and her worry that she might accidentally offend him, Usagi took a ladylike portion of fruit and something that looked similar enough to granola, constantly glancing back up to make sure she was meeting his approval. But when she finished, he just frowned and tipped his head towards the table again. "What? Am… am I supposed to eat something in particular?" She asked nervously.

"Moar," Broly intoned slowly. "Moar _ad_."

"Well, I don't want to offend him," Usagi said with a touch of nerves under his unwavering gaze. "Should I eat like I would at home?" When he grunted and nodded encouragingly towards the table and then to the side tables as well, she took that as a sign that she should eat her fill and forget about being ladylike, and she added something similar to pancakes to her plate as well as several pieces of what could only be bacon. "Better?"

"_Buh'tir_?" Broly in confusion, briefly scratching his head. "_R'en buh'tir_? Joo _k'sha, m'eh t'uh au ad_."

Apparently he thought she'd said something in Saiyan. Waving her hands, Usagi shook her head and smiled and pointed at her plate. "No, not better. Good? Is this good? Is it enough?"

"Huh." Well, at least she understood _that_, and as Broly studied her plate and then the tables surrounding them, it was clear before he even said anything that she didn't have nearly enough food on her plate for his liking. "_F'ri_, moar _ad_," Broly grunted, gently taking the dish from her to pile on more bacon and a huge piece of steak, using his ki to heat the food until it was at the proper temperature. "Joo… _f'ri ten_," he elaborated, using his hands to gesture around her frame and especially her belly as he spoke. "_T'uh_ _ten k'sha. Ten k'sha_ goot. _Tar ten br'atu_."

Eyes wide, Usagi could only nod and try not to choke at his easily translated pantomiming. "Fat wives make healthy babies. Got it," she squeaked. "Wait, no," she protested when Broly relinquished her plate but not her fork, holding a bite of pancake to her lips. "No, Broly, I can feed myself. Really, I can!" She insisted as she tried to dodge the fork by bobbing and weaving her head around, only to make him chuckle at her vain attempts as he used his Saiyan speed to meet her every movement.

"_Ad_," he urged her when she finally stopped trying to dodge, scooting closer and then grinning widely before lifting her into his lap, his loud, ecstatic purr vibrating the couch. "_Buh'tir, k'sha m'yo. __**Ad**_."

Sighing loudly, Usagi obligingly opened her mouth, but she resisted the urge to grumble when she took the bite and he immediately began to zealously nuzzle her throat, his tail stroking down her spine, making her shiver. "Goot _ad, k'sha m'yo_," he breathed against her neck before kissing it.

"Moar." Another morsel of pancake was pressing to her lips the moment she'd swallowed, and even her lingering anger and sadness from the incident in the bath was pushed aside at the way his eyes sparkled down at her joyously. "Me goot _k'sha ih_ joo," Broly whispered when her lips parted for the food, her gaze still locked with his as she chewed dutifully, wondering just why he was so happy about feeding her.

There was no way she could ask him, though, so Usagi submitted to being fed and managed a watery smile whenever he gently nuzzled or kissed her throat, obediently taking a sip of juice when he offered it. "Aren't you going to eat?" She finally wondered aloud once the pancakes and the eggs were gone. "You… um… _ad_? Eat?"

"Eeet," Broly intoned, glad to know the word for it in her language. "Me eat…" At a loss for the right words, he gestured to the table, then to her. "Joo eat. Joo _k'sha_ me."

"_K'sha_… does that mean 'wife?'" Usagi wondered aloud.

"Joo _k'sha_ me," Broly grunted, pointing to her, then himself. "Me _k'sha_ joo." His hand touched her shoulder then, followed by his own.

"Oh. _K'sha_ is 'mate.' Mate," she repeated. "_K'sha_."

Broly seemed to process that for longer than necessary, but it became clear that he was forming a sentence to answer her question about eating. "Joo mate me. Joo eat. Me eat… jesh?" He asked, hoping that she'd understood him.

"I eat… and then you eat. I think I've got it. But… why can't we just eat together?" Usagi inquired, plucking up a piece of bacon and holding it out. "I don't mind sharing, Broly." Instead of taking the bacon with his fingers, he dipped his head and retrieved it with his teeth, giving her a brief, mischevious grin as he devoured it, his purr reaching a whole new level while he chewed and swallowed. And then he was drawing her fingers to his lips, licking the bacon grease from them, her cheeks turning the color of a sunset in reaction when he sucked one into his mouth with a little groan. "Um… Broly?" She squeaked as she felt his tongue briefly curl around her fingertip.

"Me eat joo?" He chuckled, his eyes flickering green for a moment. Usagi stiffened at that and stared, trembling slightly at the glimpse she'd caught of his fabled beast, and if it hadn't been for a laugh behind her, she might have wound up running from him.

"Found a translator," Raditz snickered, tipping them both a wink. "Maybe I should have waited though, it looks like you two are getting along just fine without it. Other than the smell of fear from you," he continued with a bright smile. "He can't understand me, don't worry, Highness. But I'm telling you now, get that fear under control. Broly won't hurt you."

"I… um… his eyes," Usagi replied, quickly glancing back and forth between both warriors as Broly's smile faded.

"Kio?" The younger Saiyan sighed knowingly, not surprised when Raditz confirmed with a nod that Usagi was scared of his beast. Well, it was to be expected; after all, he'd killed her sister while he'd been in his Legendary form. "Kio _f'ri ah au_," he purred reassuringly before daring to steal a gentle kiss.

"He said that Kio won't hurt you," Raditz translated before rolling his eyes at himself and offering up a little box. "Here, I dunno why I keep telling you what he's saying when I have these. They're translators that don't do anything else but translate, so they won't fill your face with shrapnel whenever Broly's power level spikes. Put it in your ear, princess," he instructed when she opened the box to find two ear pieces.

"_D'in m'yo_, Raddy," Broly told him brightly, unaware that he was the happiest that Raditz had ever seen him, his smile lighting up the room as he took his translating device and fiddled with it.

"I've never seen him this happy," Raditz informed her before Broly could understand Solarian. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it," he advised. "Not only is it nice to see the kid smile, but it's good for his beast's stability."

"He's been happy ever since he took my fork from me," the princess replied absently as she affixed the piece of tech in her ear, having turned it on already. "I think he likes treating me like a baby… or he just wants to do everything for me?" She wondered aloud.

Easily guessing what had happened, Raditz chuckled and switched to Saiyan to make sure her translator was working. "Feeding your mate is a Saiyan tradition, Serenity," he informed her, nodding in approval when she blinked in surprise. "It's a display of willingness to provide and care for the female. Did you feed Broly in return?" When Broly beamed and nodded, Raditz couldn't help but feel awash in warmth for the kid, glad that he'd finally found some small morsel of joy in life. "Think of it as a wedding feast of sorts," he added as Usagi just listened and made various faces. "Now talk and make sure that Broly's translator is working, and then I can go away and leave you kids alone… hopefully to consummate this happy union."

"Um… hi?" She asked a little shyly, attempting in vain to scoot out of his lap, her efforts thwarted by his arms encircling her as he returned to raining slow, open-mouthed kisses along her throat. "C—can you understand me? Broly?"

"Mmm… my Usagi," he sighed as he hugged her tightly, his purr overpowering Raditz's chuckles at the sight of the dazed look on the princess's face. Broly's tail pheromones probably had something to do with that, as his tail was swishing about happily in reaction to being able to understand his mate. "I'm so glad that you can understand me, now! Thank you for bringing the translators, Raditz, and please thank your father for putting them together. I'm sure it was him."

"Yup, I'll be sure to let him know! Now, you two kids play nice, and I'll make sure that lunch is brought in a few hours!" Raditz replied as he headed towards the door, not willing to cockblock Broly.

Broly pulled back at the sound of the door shutting and smiled at her, gazing into her crystal blue eyes as he pushed her loose hair off of her face, but when she flinched and jerked back a bit, he knew that his eyes much have turned green for a moment. "Kio won't hurt you," he assured her gently. "If he wanted to, he already would have. But he likes you… a lot, in fact. That's why he hasn't come out yet; he wants to give you some time to adjust before you're forced to deal with him."

"Oh…" Usagi had to admit that she appreciated the gesture, and she attempted a grateful smile in return. "Thank you… both of you, I guess?"

"Kio says your welcome." Broly briefly gnawed on his lip as he contemplated a dozen questions he wanted to ask her now that they could converse, but the nervous look in her eyes stopped him and he smiled again for her benefit, reflecting that he'd smiled more in the last hour than he had in his entire life. "Are you still hungry? Eat," he offered, picking up the fork and holding a piece of fruit an inch from her lips. "You need to be healthy and strong if we're going to start a family… and Kio says that he thinks you're too skinny to carry a Saiyan baby."

"I'm not skinny," Usa protested hotly, folding her arms over her chest and looking away from him indignantly. "I've been fighting for the last several years, so I'm simply not fat! I'm toned up!"

With a slight blush, Broly grinned sheepishly at that and fiddled with the tie of her robe as Kio echoed his own thoughts. "I didn't say that we don't appreciate the way you look," he amended with a touch of shyness as he tugged the tie open, the redness of his face matching hers when he parted her robe a little to bare a ribbon of creamy flesh from her neck to her navel. "Kio and I definitely agree that you're the most beautiful thing we've ever seen," Broly added in a whisper as he pressed his lips between her breasts, both of them shivering at the contact, his tail swishing once more from his arousal.

Judging by the bulge she could feel growing against the back of her thigh, Broly wanted her right then and there, and Usagi was reminded of her promise in exchange for using the communicator. "I um… I did promise you more kissing, Broly."

"Oh. You did?" He asked in confusion. "Not that I'm refusing or anything; I'd love to kiss you some more! I'd never done it before, but my beast and I liked it a lot!"

"I was your first kiss?" Usagi asked with mild surprise. "Wait… so that means that… _really_?" She asked, jumping right to the question without finishing her thought aloud. "But… you're so handsome and you're the strongest warrior in the armada! How is it that you've never been with a woman?" She regretted the question the moment Broly looked down, his smile fading, and despite being a little scared of what his reaction might be, Usagi was more broken-hearted on his behalf than anything. "I didn't mean to upset you," she whispered gently. "What did I say?"

"My kinswomen are afraid of me," Broly confessed. "That's why I don't have a mate. The only woman that was willing to fuck me was Celes, at the whore house, but that was during the burning. Kio likes her, so he turned her down out of concern for hurting her on accident."

Usagi wasn't sure what to do or say to that; she didn't have a problem wrapping her brain around why Saiyan women were terrified of her new husband—hell, she still had a nice, healthy fear of him!—but so far, in private, he had treated her as gently as a newborn kitten and hadn't even once raised his voice to her. "Even your own people are afraid of you?"

"Yeah," Broly sighed wearily. "Kio, my beast, he's pretty unstable. It's because I was born with such a high power level. It was too much for me to handle when I hit puberty, and it made me… well… crazy. And I still am, if you consider myself and Kio to be one person. I thought that Raditz had warned you," he admitted, flinching at his next thought. "I thought that you had already chosen to stay." He swallowed hard at that, having a difficult time choking out the next words, but they needed to be said. Even if she was a captive of sorts, she still had the right as a woman to leave him, to choose not to mate with him and seek a more suitable match. "If… if you don't want to stay with me, I'll understand," Broly stated as evenly as possible, though his eyes were begging her to stay and let him prove that he could be a good mate to her.

"But… I'm a captive," Usagi replied in simple confusion. Was this some sort of trick? Had the king put him up to this to try and see if she would run so he could break the treaty and launch another attack on the Sol system? "And… the king _gave _me to you. Doesn't that make me your slave?" Judging by his expression, her assumptions were laughable. "Or not?"

"You're a slave, yes. Technically," Broly informed her. "But you also possess the ginzuishou, don't you? Here on Vegeta-sai, any prisoner of war or slave can be free if they can _take _their freedom."

Oh, so she just had to fight him and win?

"I promised not to hurt you, though. I swore it on my tail," Broly continued, his voice a soft lament as he nuzzled her throat. "If you didn't already know, you'll come to learn that no Saiyan would ever break such an oath, nor would a warrior ever harm his mate. So if you want your freedom, then you're within your rights to go," he finished. "If another warrior tries to claim you for himself, then I'll protect you, since I swore that to you as well."

She was going to leave, now. Surely she would reject him because he was damaged goods—not only had he killed her sister, but he wasn't suitable to mate or reproduce with, and even Kio couldn't wholly blame her if she left out of concern for any future children they might have.

Her empathy made it impossible not to know what he was probably thinking; his emotions were so dark and bleak that it was obvious he could only be thinking about her rejecting him and asking the king to choose a different warrior for her. And while the thought had crossed her mind multiple times, Usagi knew that such a thing would never happen even if she asked for it. That… and she just didn't have the heart to do it, not now, not knowing that he was probably as emotionally battered as Ami when it came to the opposite sex.

With Ami in mind, Usagi decided right then that she had to make it work. If she went back on her word or went home, the deal would be broken as well as the peace treaty, and then her remaining sisters would die. Not only that, but Broly had actually given her a choice, something she hadn't expected from _any_ Saiyan in a million years. _Mako would have done it in a heartbeat and accepted whatever came with a smile if it meant that we were all safe and happy, _she reflected. _And something tells me that she would have genuinely liked Broly, even if he wasn't her type. _That nearly made her giggle—Makoto had always preferred her men on the surly side, and Broly was actually quite personable. "You said that Kio won't hurt me, right?" She asked once she'd made her decision.

Broly's head turned at that, his eyes wide with surprise. "N—No, of course not!" He stammered out. Did this mean that she was going to stay!?

Usagi couldn't help but jump and scramble out of his lap when his eyes suddenly turned green and his hair shifted to blonde, and she pressed back against the armrest of the love seat, staring up at him owlishly. "K—Kio?" She squeaked out nervously, realizing too late that his eyes were locked to her chest, where her robe had fallen open.

"Don't," he purred seductively when her hands moved to close the robe, his lips twitching up in a little smirk when she immediately complied. "I like looking at you, my mate." Licking his lips, he managed not to roll his eyes when Broly hammered away at him not to scare her off—like he was really _that_ stupid?—and he kept him movements slow as he closed in on her, coming to a stop once he was hovering over her on his knees, his hands resting on either side of her head. "So… you'll stay with me?"

"You're technically my husband under Saiyan law already, aren't you?" Usagi managed to ask with only a slight tremor to her voice, proud of herself for staying calm in the face of her sister's true killer. "Even if you killed Makoto, I made a promise before I came here. The king could do with me as he wished… and he made me your wife. You might not be my husband under Lunarian law, but you are according to Saiyan tradition. So yes… I'll stay."

"As horrible as you might think I am, Usa, I won't hurt my mate. Let's get that straight… as well as the fact that refusing your sister's challenge would have been not only cowardly on my part, but an insult to her as a warrior. And while I'm at it, your sister was the best damned opponent I've ever faced," he added with an approving growl. "Did you know that no one's ever even lasted five minutes against me? She lasted over a half hour and even at the end she was trying her damnedest to rip my throat out. If she hadn't been my adversary, I would have loved the chance to be her friend. Don't cry," Kio breathed, his voice gentling significantly as he wiped at her tears with his calloused thumb. "Honestly, moonbeam, if I could go back and do it differently just to spare you the pain, I think I actually would," he whispered, his voice full of wonder at how true his words were.

Other than his father and Raditz, Kio had never held someone in such high regard, but her bravery was truly awe-inspiring, maybe even more so than her physical beauty, and that in itself deserved his respect, even if the fact that she was his mate demanded it. "I want you to be happy, Usagi." He had noticed the note of disappointment in her voice when she'd mentioned her people only a minute beforehand, and in a stroke of genius, Kio smiled, sat up, and fiddled with the clasps on his earrings until they were unfastened. He couldn't let her go home, but maybe he could give her a taste of home. "Your people wear rings when they mate, right?"

A little nod and a shrug confirmed that for him, and while he wanted to stare at her delectable breasts some more and maybe even taste them, Broly's beast closed her robe to keep her lovely assets from distracting him. "Give me your finger, _r'sha_," he coaxed, his cheeks coloring at the sound of that word leaving his mouth.

Blue eyes wide at the romantic gesture, the moon princess did as she was told and held out her left hand, using her right to indicate her ring finger, and she watched in amazement as Kio crumpled up one of the thick gold hoops as if it was paper, only to use his ki to heat it and soften it a little before shaping it into a ring. It took several minutes, but Usagi kept quiet and simply observed until he put it on her finger, only to shake his head and go right back to it in order to get the size right.

"There," he finally grunted. It wasn't perfect, but he wasn't even close to being a skilled jeweler, either, so Kio and Broly both accepted that it was as good as they could make it. "We'll take it to a craftsman tomorrow to have it smoothed and polished," he promised as he slipped it onto her finger, pleased that he'd at least managed to get the size right.

"No," Usagi replied with a little smile, touched by the gesture. "It's perfect; you made it for me, so I'd rather keep it as it is. Thank you, Kio. And Broly."

"You're very welcome, my little moonbeam," he breathed sincerely, caressing her jawline before starting in on his own ring, which didn't take nearly as long since his skin could withstand the heated gold, making the shaping process that much easier. "There," he finally said as he examined the finished product. "Anything else to make it official? Or is it just the rings?"

"You don't have to," she insisted quickly as she fiddled with the unfamiliar weight on her left hand. "Really, you don't, this was way more than I ever expected."

"No. I want our pairbonding to be legal among both of our peoples, so tell me what else you require. Hrm… the boy wants to speak," he added just before his hair and eyes shifted back to black.

"I want you to be happy, moonbeam," Broly explained, his purr rolling contentedly as he ran his fingers through her unbound hair. "Tell me what else you need me to do to make me your mate."

Well, he asked for it… "A couple exchanges vows to love and honor one another, along with the rings," she explained, fully expecting him to call it a silly, pointless tradition. Saiyans were hardened warriors, they didn't have a place in their society for nonsense like romantic ceremonies and tender words of love.

"Oh. Hm… is there something in particular I need to say to you?" Broly wondered as he continued to pet her, pleased that the scent of her fear had receded so much that he could hardly smell it anymore, even with him touching her freely.

"Lots of people just say their own vows, rather than the traditional ones," she offered, touched by his willingness to do things in the way of her people. "I can do mine first to give you something to base yours on, if you'd like." Cheeks heating brightly, Usagi sat up straighter when he nodded, and grasped the hand that wasn't still running idly through her hair. "Ok… I, Princess Serenity Usagi of the Moon Kingdom and the Sol System vow to love you—"

"No," Broly grunted, frowning disapprovingly. "Don't lie, Usagi. Don't make vows that aren't true, and don't ever promise me anything lightly. I know you meant well," he added, softening his tone as he squeezed her hand, keeping her from pulling it away, "but mates don't tell each other lies… not even little ones."

Embarrassed beyond belief, the blonde blushed brightly, but she blinked away a few tears when he gave her an understanding smile. "Sorry, Broly."

"Try again."

Mulling over her choice of words, it took Usagi a minute before she could speak again, but when she did, her voice held far more conviction than it had on the first try. "I vow to try to be a good wife to you, a good mate, and to be understanding about Kio. I vow to try and forgive you," she added quietly as she thought of Mako, "and to try and accept your ways and customs. I vow to try and keep an open mind about your people, and to always remember that where I thought to only find misery, I found kindness and a friend—a friend I hope that can love me one day so that I may learn to love him in return."

"Was that anything at all like your Lunarian vows?"

"Not even close," Usagi giggled despite her blush. "But then… I can't honestly promise to love and obey, either."

"I don't know if I want a woman that obeys me all the time," Broly mused as he put together what he would say, holding up a hand for silence when she laughed and tried to speak again. "Hang on, my turn. I, Broly, Legendary of the Saiyan Armada, vow to provide for you, protect you, defend your honor, and to never do you harm intentionally. I vow to do my best to always make you happy and to put your happiness before my own. I vow to love you once the pairbonding is complete, and I vow to become worthy of your love in return," he finished with a deep breath, his cheeks bright red throughout the entire last sentence. "Saiyans don't usually say that word in reference to actual emotions," he explained nervously, reflecting that her genuine smile was worth it. "So… anything else?"

It was Usagi's turn to blush hotly—even though they'd kissed before, his lips were already awfully close to hers, and she wondered if he would press her for more before she was ready to give it. But then again… they were legally wed now, even in the ways of her people, so denying him her body filled her with a sense of overwhelming guilt. "The couple kisses at the end of the ceremony," she confessed. "And then… they usually go to bed together."

Kio was practically howling in triumph at that, but Broly stopped him from coming to the forefront, scenting a touch of fear in the air. "You don't want that."

"No… not yet. I mean, you're my husband and it's your right to but—" Usagi's eyes went wide when he silenced her with a tender kiss, and while she initially went stiff at the contact, she gradually relaxed when it became clear that he wasn't going to press her for more.

"I vowed not to hurt you," Broly breathed once he'd broken the contact, his lips just shy of hers as he spoke, their bodies pressed intimately together against the armrest of the couch. "And I don't care if it's my right or not, moonbeam; if you don't want me inside of you yet, then I'll try to wait until you do. But… until then, may I still kiss you?" He asked, teenage nerves mixing in with his sincerity.

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully, relaxing beneath him, deciding to trust him not to take a little making out too far. "And yes, Broly, you can kiss me all you want," she added, her lips twitching up in a brief smile before they were claimed by his.

The still-foreign sensation of a mouth moving against his made Broly groan softly, his groin grinding down into hers. But he was the one that was surprised by the results of the action, not Usagi—her ensuing gasp of pleasure opened her mouth slightly at the same time his lips parted, and her tongue flicking out over his sent a shock through his spine to his tail, making both him and Kio growl with pleasure. "I liked that," he panted as he momentarily broke away.

"Kissing with tongue?" Usagi murmured, in a daze from a mix of his tail pheromones and the way he was holding her tightly.

"Yeah. Can we do more of it?"

"Mmhmm," she consented, pulling him back down to her, squeaking when he emitted a growl that mixed in happily with his purr, melting at the way that wonderful scent in the air grew stronger as his tongue stroked over hers—shyly at first, then confidently as she returned the action. That slow, exploratory kissing continued for several minutes, punctuated every so often with a thrust and a groan from Broly, followed by a whimper from Usagi, but when she felt a warm, calloused hand suddenly cup her bare breast, she stiffened in his arms and broke the kiss. The brief caress of his thumb across her nipple felt amazing, and Usa found herself wanting to surrender to the pleasure curling through her and building a fire between her thighs. But despite the delicious scent in the air and the way it clouded her senses, she knew that this was too much, and too fast. "Broly… no," she managed, her voice choked with desire, the word 'no' coming out almost as a sob.

The speed with which he withdrew his hand startled her, and the princess blinked silently as he adjusted her robe, his face red with embarrassment as Kio surprisingly didn't whine too much about the lack of sexual contact. "Um… sorry. I should have asked to touch you. And I didn't mean for my tail pheromones to do anything but relax you." Judging by her lack of reply and the way she was staring at him, she was surprised that he'd even stopped. "Would… um… you like to finish eating?" He suggested with a hint of shyness. "And then maybe more kissing?"

That got Usagi's mouth working again, and she tried for a smile as she sat up and cleared her throat. Nevermind clearing her head—it was still swimming in desire from his pheromones, but she was sure that that would pass with time. "Sure, Broly, let's eat."

"Will you feed me?"

The hope in his eyes did her in, and Usagi couldn't help but giggle when she picked up a fork and he opened his mouth for the first bite. "Sure," she repeated, "I can do that."

**I had such a hard time figuring out how to end this chapter, so I hope you're happy with it, Selene. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next part of this commission is up! Rejoice! SHIT'S ABOUT TO GET REAL, YALL.**

A pair of calloused hands wandering her body lightly woke her, and while she immediately blushed at the contact, she didn't flinch or pull away from it, marveling that Broly was always awake before she was. Not only awake, but awake and not trying to take advantage of her. During the five days she'd been on Vegeta-sai, he'd never used the fact that she was groggy when she first woke to his advantage, and while he was always petting her and touching her just about everywhere, it spoke more of tender affection than seduction.

So when his hand trailed southward and cupped her intimately, Usagi jumped more in surprise than protest, her eyes cracking open to regard him with anger-free shock. "B—Broly?"

"_Mah'ni_," he whispered shakily, even though his hand stayed put and he palmed her gently, making her gasp in reaction at the way his fingers were delving into her folds and stroking her with intent. "Joo… joo go _po'sh_," her Saiyan husband continued with a little groan, his pupils dilating as she continued to gasp with every little caress of his fingertips between her thighs.

"_Po'sh_?" She questioned with a squeak, fighting the urge to rock into his touch and failing miserably, her hips rolling demandingly into his next caress. _What is he doing…? Gods, it feels so good and I don't want him to stop, but… but then he'll want…_

Even though Kio was growling with need just beneath the surface, Broly was deceptively calm as he continued to remind his beast that Usagi wasn't quite ready for mating yet, that they needed to and had agreed to ease her into the idea when she'd married them in the way of her people. "_Po'sh_ iz… _br'at_. Beebee," he purred as he recalled her word for infant, proud of his ability to recall the Solarian words he'd learned from her over the last several days despite his own raging desire for her at that very moment. "_Po'sh_… vant make beebee."

"I don't… understand," she stammered out, too busy reeling from the waves of pleasure rolling through her and the heat spreading from between her legs to pool in her lower belly, growing in intensity as his fingers stroked her harder. And then she found herself whining in disappointment when he jerked his hand away suddenly, bewildered by the loss of contact and the hard, unrelenting ache inside of her for more. "_Broly_…?"

Now visibly shaking from the driving need to mate her, Broly buried his face in her hair and drew in her scent in an attempt to calm his instincts, crushing her to his chest and panting heavily from the strain. "No vant herd joo," he rasped. "I sorree, Usa mine. Peez, I sorree. Forgiff."

"You didn't hurt me," she replied breathlessly as she linked a shapely leg around his and marveled at the way her body ached for more when his throbbing arousal pressed to her core. Would there be pleasure in their actual joining like there had been from his hand? Or was it just a way to make up for the pain when a man touched a woman between her thighs? She wasn't ready to mate yet, but Usagi concluded right then and there that she definitely _didn't _want him to stop what he'd been doing. "Broly… I… I didn't mind," she whispered with a hint of shyness into his chest, followed by a kiss to the sleep-warmed skin.

Dilated black eyes were suddenly looking down at her in awed surprise, and Usagi could only turn even redder at his stare before giving him a brief, unsure smile. "Is that ok? It… it wasn't wrong to like it, was it?"

"No, iz goot," he whispered, still surprised that she wasn't angry with him for touching her intimately without permission. "Joo… joo vant moar?" He questioned hesitantly, deeply terrified of making her angry with him, that she would leave as was her right, even though she'd promised not to. "Vant mate me, _r'sha_?"

Her blue eyes wide, Usagi shook her head, but Broly noted the hesitancy to it when she took several seconds to respond. Clearly, she'd actually thought it over and wasn't completely against the idea. She just wasn't quite ready for it yet. _"_No mate. Joo vant _rada._"

"_Rada_?"

"_G'in_. Jesh," he corrected himself as he wondered for the millionth time if she'd noticed his effort over the last three days since they'd married that he was making an enormous effort to learn her language, that she needed to wear a translator less and less in his presence. "_Rada_," he clarified by cupping her sex once more, resuming the gentle caressing of her clit for several seconds, only to stop when she let out a moan of surrender and clutched at his lower back. "Vant moar _rada_…?" He inquired again, the words half statement and half question.

"If you don't mind," Usagi whispered hopefully, her eyes slipping half-shut once more when she felt his hand instantly return to her aching mound, a trembling moan leaving her lips when he started rubbing her gently. She clutched at him tightly then, her lips seeking his, and rewarded him with a slow, burning kiss that had his purr stuttering for a moment and his body rolling on top of hers as his tongue danced in her mouth and his fingers moved harder.

They had practically perfected kissing during the last five days, and Usagi's head was spinning from it and the pleasure building between her thighs, so delirious from it all that she didn't protest when he moved the delicate hand gripping his hip and placed it between his thighs. "Peez, Usa mine," he groaned, giving a little thrust as her fingers wrapped around him compliantly and gave the throbbing flesh a squeeze. "No mate," he added between kisses. "Vant _rada_."

Hazy from the overwhelming scent of his tail and the building fire inside of her, Usagi vaguely acknowledged that that was a fair request, even though her hand was already moving before she'd thought it, drawing long, low growls from the warrior pinning her with his body, the sound vibrating in her mouth as he kissed her furiously.

It didn't take Broly long at all before he was shaking from the strain of fighting against his first orgasm with a woman, trying hard not to come before she had, but lucky for him, he didn't have to wait long. Usagi was right behind him, her free hand digging its nails into his back, the sharp pricking causing just enough pain to heighten his pleasure, the scent of his own blood throwing his beast into ecstasy overload.

They came together, Usagi moaning loudly and Broly purring and growling low in his chest, her nails raking down his spine just as he spilled his seed all over her belly and gave a final thrust into her hand.

Both of them were panting hard as them came down from their shared nirvana, and Usagi blushed shyly just as he grinned and chuckled, though she relaxed into the kiss he gave her as he withdrew the hand between her legs and continued to purr. "Was worth waiting for," he sighed in Saiyan when he rose above her and slid off the bed, snagging a towel from on top of the dresser to clean up the mess they made.

Blinking in confusion as he wiped at her belly, it took Usa a few moments to realize just _what_ he was wiping up, and she turned bright red as soon as she did, only to receive a smile in reply that warmed her from the inside out. "I'm glad you enjoyed it too," she whispered bashfully. "It felt really good." Mulling over an earlier thought, she reached for her translator, put it in her ear, then lifted an eyebrow as she pointed between his legs. "Um… will that feel good, too? Or will it hurt?"

"It'll hurt the first time, but after that it should feel amazing. Even better than what we just did," he assured her. "No pressure though, ok?"

"Thanks," she replied gratefully, rolling out of the bed to find her clothes, giving the door a hopeful look just as she had for five days. Sure, Vegeta-sai had scared her at first, and she was still a little afraid of the thought of dealing with Saiyan warriors that weren't Broly and Raditz, but being cooped up in Broly's quarters was beginning to take its toll, even if they were quite spacious. "Broly… I know you said no until we were mated, but… please?" She asked softly, pointing towards the door that would lead out into the sitting room and then the hallway.

It wasn't so much Broly that was against the idea—it was Kio—but in the wake of such an intense climax, the hopeful, pleading look in those innocent blue eyes completely unmanned him and he ruffled his hair a bit before nodding. "Only for an hour, though, ok?"

"Really!?" Usagi squealed as she dove at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, only to blush brightly at her outburst and the result of it when she felt him purring hard and nipping and licking at her shoulder. "Um, uh… sorry," she giggled before dropping back down to the floor. "I'll go shower really quick and—"

"No," Kio protested immediately, Broly's eyes turning green as he took over, only to flicker back to black just as quickly. Anyone but Raditz or Usagi would have missed it—she'd become something of an expert on knowing when Kio was in control due to her five day sequester with him.

Usagi also knew that questioning Kio was pointless, especially when he was giving her exactly what he wanted, so she just shrugged and smiled, and knew she'd chosen the right reaction when his purr stuttered to life once more. "Kay, I'll just get my shoes then. Button me up in the back?" She asked with a tiny smile. There were a million things they'd learned about each other so far, and one of them was that Broly loved any excuse to help her or to touch her—helping her dress or undress fed both of those desires, and the princess wasn't above allowing him to do so since he'd been so unexpectedly kind and patient with her. It wasn't a surprise that he was taking his sweet time with it, either, brushing his fingertips over her warm skin as he fastened each button, occasionally kissing the back of her neck where she was holding the tumble of floor-length hair to the side for him.

That was another thing he loved doing for her ever since she'd arrived; he loved brushing her hair, and even though he wasn't very skilled in styling it, he'd nearly purred himself to death the first time she'd let him braid it for her to help keep it out of her face. And Broly was doing just that as he finished with the buttons—it was messy in places since it hadn't been brushed out yet, but it would serve its purpose and keep her hair above the floor so that it didn't drag, and it would stay out of her eyes as she tried to navigate unfamiliar hallways.

"Thank you," she told him, standing on her toes and pulling him down a little to press a kiss to his lips.

"You're very welcome, my mate."

Broly was simmering with pure happiness as he led her through the sitting room and out into the hallway, but after passing several doorways, he wondered where he would take her. It came to him quickly though, thanks to Raditz's words from the third day, when Broly had left for an hour to bring her a courting gift. _Girls like Usagi like pretty things._

That first courting gift had not gone over well at all; Broly had gone out and killed a _wer'kha_ using his bare hands and had brought it back to her as a gift, but she'd only cried upon the sight of it, big, fat tears rolling down her face as she'd pressed her hands to its luxurious fur and had filled it with her healing light. But it had been too late to bring it back to life—it was definitely dead and well beyond saving, and that had only made her cry even harder, with a perplexed Broly scrambling to comfort her, his mind reeling over the fact that he'd inadvertently made his mate cry.

Even her customs and belief systems were bizarre to him—she hadn't seen the fact that the _wer'kha_ was bloodless, that he'd choked it out using only muscle and temper, that such a thing was a testament to his strength and his willingness to protect her. Nor did she care about how sweet its meat would be or how warm its fur was; he had demonstrated his ability to provide her with only the best, but she'd only wept over the body as if he'd killed her best friend—or her sister. She didn't even know that a _wer'kha_ was a fiercely vicious and formidable opponent; any Saiyan over the age of five would have seen those teeth and talons and would have instinctively known that to face such a large, well-armed enemy without using ki was an impressive feat. But she hadn't seen any of the things that Broly had meant for her to see, and instead of being impressed or pleased by his effort, she'd only mourned for the loss of life.

So it went without saying that he hadn't brought her anymore courting gifts, and Broly had even made it a point to give the meat and fur to Raditz so as not to upset her further. Raditz had joked about being courted by Broly, of course, and had batted his eyelashes and jokingly hugged him and thanked him, but even he had kept the ribbing to a minimum since he'd witnessed Usagi's meltdown firsthand, as well as the younger Saiyan's floundering to fix whatever mistake he'd made in her eyes.

That was when Raditz had imparted the sage advice that she might like something pretty, so Broly was now leading her to the largest garden on Vegeta-sai, which was only beginning to bloom due to the end of the hot season.

Her reaction was all he could have ever hoped for, her eyes widening and sparkling in the sunlight the moment she saw the flowers blooming, and Broly sighed happily when she jumped up to peck him on the mouth before she darted off to examine a bush of white blooms she'd never seen before.

Kio and Broly were both high on her happiness as they followed her, grinning as she went from bush to bush, exclaiming over this or that while he kept his distance enough so as not to intrude on her joy.

It was only when she stopped at one bush in particular that he drew closer, paying attention to her change in posture as her shoulders slumped and her smile vanished, tears welling up in her eyes. Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, she was crying again! "Usa, what's wrong?" Broly asked gently, unsure whether or not he should try and comfort her. When he'd done so over the _wer'kha_, she'd gotten angry with him and had pushed him away, and had refused any form of comfort he'd tried to give her for the entire day.

"Mako," she breathed, even though she wasn't paying attention to him as she brushed her fingers delicately over a rose blossom.

_Oh shit? More like 'oh fuck', _Kio groaned.

"I… I'm sorry," Broly whispered despite Kio's insistence that this was one of those times where it would be better to leave her alone and just let her cry it out. "Please don't cry, my Usagi."

"Go away," she choked out, her eyes flashing with rare anger. "I'm not yours."

"Looks like I have great timing as always," a voice sighed from behind them both, revealed to be Raditz when Broly turned. "The king's summoning you, Broly," the older Saiyan added with a tiny shrug. "He says it's important, but I know it'll only take a moment."

"Fine," he sputtered, stepping close to his mate to take her hand, intending to lead her back to his quarters. Only she jerked out of his reach and bared her teeth at him in a primal signal that he understood clearly. "Usagi, let me escort you back to our room."

"I'm not going anywhere with you—and don't touch me," she snapped between pants for air as tears continued to roll down her face.

"Broly, she reeks of you, and only guards venture into the gardens. We'll only be a minute, just leave her be and give her some time to cool down," he advised gently. "Let her have her space."

The fact that she was covered head to toe in his scent was the entire reason he'd been willing to allow her out of his rooms, as well as the reason he hadn't wanted her to shower, so Broly finally nodded slightly. "Please don't leave the gardens," he requested quietly. "I'll return in a few minutes, I promise."

When Broly maintained eye contact with her and refused to turn away, Usagi ground out a terse "fine" before putting her back to him, only turning back around when she heard his and Raditz's footsteps leave the gardens.

What Broly couldn't comprehend about her reaction was that she just needed some time; she was on the path to forgiving him for her sister's death, but it wasn't something she could completely forgive him for overnight. She needed time and space whenever she was reminded of Mako, and while she understood and even appreciated his attempts to comfort her on a certain level, she just couldn't accept a hug and a kiss from the man that had killed her sister, not while she was grieving, anyway, and certainly not from any Saiyan.

"You're not stuck with him, you know," a low voice rumbled from behind her, making Usagi spin around in shock and gape at the intrusion. Gods, all of these Saiyans were so quiet when they moved! "He hasn't marked you."

"No, but we're married," Usagi sighed as she thumbed the ring on her finger, her emotions at war as she felt warmth in response to the memory of him making it for her. "I made a promise."

"Here," the guard offered, extending a handkerchief, staying completely still as he waited on her to make the decision of whether or not to accept it. "Bega," he introduced himself with a nod once she'd accepted the offering and just as quickly backed away from him, wiping at her face with the cloth. "I can smell him all over you, you know. Did he force you?"

"Force me to…?" Usagi asked in confusion, only to immediately blush and shake her head. "Oh, that. No, he hasn't harmed me," she insisted gently, touched that the first new person she'd come across seemed so concerned for her well-being. "Broly has been very kind to me."

"Then why are you crying?" Bega asked. "And if he's had you, then why hasn't he marked you? I find it very _unkind_ of him to use you for his pleasure, only to refuse you a mating mark that would guarantee your safety."

"Safety…?" Usagi inquired slowly.

"Why do you think he hasn't let you out of his quarters?" The guard snorted as he pulled his tank top to the side to bare his shoulder. "There, a mark like that, woman. I was mated before the war took her from me," he explained, his jaw visibly twitching at the thought of his mate's death.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered sympathetically. "But… maybe Broly has a reason for it. I'll ask him."

"And he'll come up with a convincing lie, I'm sure. Broly's a monster—you know he has to be when even his own people say as much. Hell, even our women have avoided him out of fear for feeling the pull for him," he continued mournfully. "It's a wonder that the king allowed him to live past infancy. That display of mercy was the biggest mistake he ever made."

"Broly isn't all bad," Usagi stated firmly, surprising herself by her immediate defense of him. "He hasn't hurt me, and as I said, he's been very kind."

"Yet he's insulted your honor by leaving you unmarked," Bega huffed, pointing at her shoulder. "I would have never taken a woman I intended to mate, only to leave her markless." Frowning deeply, the guard shook his head slowly before taking a step closer. "In fact… this whole thing is stupid. No woman should be forced to be his hostage to avoid war. Your intentions were honorable, princess, I won't deny that, but no female should be made to suffer as Broly's mate, marked or not. Come along, Highness."

Staring at his outstretched hand, Usagi took a step back and shook her head in confusion. "Come along where?"

"You only belong to him officially if he's marked you. We don't have much time, so just come with me and I'll fill you in on the way."

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with anyone that isn't Broly or Raditz. Not without an explanation first, at least," she insisted, taking another step away when he moved forward, even though his gestures were non-threatening and his intentions seemed good.

"I'll mark you as mine," Beta sighed, fidgeting when her eyes hardened in response to the suggestion. "You misunderstand, princess. I would mark you as mine to keep anyone else from holding you hostage. As my mate, you would essentially be free. No one could stop us from just going to the moon. I know it sounds cowardly," he continued, "but since I lost my mate, I've wanted nothing to do with this war. I just want out. So that's the exchange; I bite your shoulder, making you mine, and you take me with you when you go home."

"No one's keeping me from teleporting anyways," she replied, fluffing her hair absently. "I've stayed because I made a promise to. If I go home, the treaty is broken and my people are at war all over again, Bega. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Usagi turned her back to him then, heading towards the doorway that she'd come through with Broly. Her heart was sinking at the knowledge that someone was hurting but she couldn't do anything to help them, but when her arm was suddenly grabbed from behind, she reacted instinctively as her Senshi had taught her, driving backwards into her assailant and throwing back her leg to catch him in the balls.

"What the fuck!?" Bega yelled at her as he released her, powering up with his ki in reaction to the pain as he clutched at his groin. Thankfully for him, she'd only grazed him, but that didn't erase the fact that she'd hurt him and he was growing angrier as the moments passed and she just glared up at him.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me from behind!" Usagi yelled. "You scared me and you got what you deserved!" It was when he growled down at her and his ki spiked visibly around him that she reacted and transformed into her Senshi uniform without even thinking, having been in enough battles during the war to spook at a moment's notice whenever she saw someone's ki surround them. "Stay back," she warned softly.

"I'm getting off of this rock, princess," Bega ground out. "I was trying to be nice, but then you had to hit me in the nuts, so I guess I'll just have to sink my teeth into you and take you via transport. I am leaving Vegeta-sai today, _with you_, whether you like it or not. I'm done with the king and his bullshit warmongering and I'm done with this planet!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Sailor Moon ground out as she shifted into a fighting stance. "Please just go away. I don't want to hurt you, and if you just back off, I won't even tell Broly about your attempt to kidnap his mate."

"Not a chance, princess," Bega snorted just before darting forward and swinging at her in a feint, grinning in triumph when she countered and left an opening that allowed him to snag her around her middle. "Don't want to hurt you, woman, so cut it out," he grunted, only to release her when she caught him by surprise in the teeth with a headbutt.

"Ow," Usa hissed out, rubbing at her forehead, making a mental note to tell Haruka that headbutts hurt like a bitch. It had bought her the time she needed though, and his statement about not wanting to harm her told her that he would likely try to apply holds and throws in a fight rather than punches, which gave her a huge advantage over him. She didn't want to hurt anyone either, but she was more than willing to make an exception to avoid being kidnapped back to the moon, which would only endanger her people.

He was coming at her again, too, and Usagi read his kick as a feint, just as the punch had been, and stepped into it, throwing him off balance as he tried not to make forceful contact. Grabbing his leg, Usagi threw her weight into her elbow, driving it into his stomach, and took him to the ground with a loud thump that knocked the wind right out of him, then backed off just as quickly, resuming her fighting stance. "My sisters taught me well," she advised him. "Like I said, just please go, Bega."

He didn't even reply except to stand and shake off the way she'd put him in the dirt, but when he came at her again, the Saiyan guard wasn't faking the swing, and when Usagi stepped into it to throw him to the ground like the last time, she caught his fist in the cheek. It was a glancing blow compared to the power at his disposal, but it still stung like a bitch, and Sailor Moon yelped loudly just as the ginzuishou surrounded her in its powerful aura in reaction to her injury, shielding her from the next punch and counterattacking on her behalf.

The silver light pulsed around her at the violent contact, and Bega was thrown into one of the low garden walls as a result, groaning from the blow to his back as he picked himself back up and glared daggers at her.

It was the last look he gave anyone as a full-throated roar of pure, unadulterated rage filled the garden and a flash of golden light streaked past Sailor Moon before she could even cover her ears from the head-rattling sound… or even shield her face from the vapor of blood that filled the air less than a second later, coating everything in a fine sheen of red.

It was only then that Usagi noticed the small throng of guards gaping at the scene, and she realized that they hadn't just arrived—they'd been watching the fight between her and Bega… and they hadn't stopped it.

"_**YOU LET HIM HARM MY MATE**_!?"

"_Shit_," Raditz breathed from behind her, hesitating to lay hands on her, even to lead her to safety, especially while Kio was in control and raging harder than he'd ever seen him. "Usagi, come on, back to your room before—"

"No!" She shouted as she darted forward, running full speed at the guards just as Broly vaporized one of them in a cloud of blood, just as he had done to Bega. "BROLY, NO! STOP!"

"SON, PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE STOP!" Came another voice from behind her as she panted for air, sprinting as hard and as fast as she could to the other side of the garden.

"NO, PARAGUS! GODDAMNIT USAGI WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"PRINCESS, HE COULD KILL YOU!"

She wasn't stopping though, and as Kio grabbed the second cowering guard, Usagi dove onto her husband's back and let the ginzuishou's power loose, filling the courtyard with silver light that drowned out everything else and temporarily blinded even her.

Usagi rolled to her feet as Broly's hair shifted to black and he shrank in size, and when he went down like a sack of rocks, she was on top of him, shaking him vigorously, her eyes filled with tears of horror and worry. "Broly! Broly, are you ok!?"

"I don't know what you did, woman, but _**let me out**_," Kio growled up at her, surprising everyone around them and making the guards flee in terror of him.

Blinking down at him owlishly, Usagi was a picture of confusion as she tried to understand his meaning. Surely the ginzuishou couldn't overpower him… could it?

"_**Let me out**_, _**Usagi**_!" He snarled up at her, his hands clenched into angry fists, his voice insistent even though he wasn't actually raising it towards her. "They stood by and did nothing while that spineless bastard tried to kill you!"

"Actually," Usagi corrected softly as she continued to ponder just how in the world her powers were subduing him, "he was trying to kidnap me and mark me as his."

That only enraged Kio further, and he gave a token struggle beneath her but didn't buck her off, mindful of how easily he could hurt her on accident. "You're _mine_," Broly's beast hissed. "Now let me ascend, goddamnit!"

"No!" She snapped down at him, surprised by the force in her own voice. Apparently it surprised Kio as well—he'd flinched at the shout and his green eyes were wide as he stared up at her in amazement. "But if you learn how to _**behave**_… I just might consider it."

He swallowed hard at that, choking down a retort and the urge to yell some more, and finally relaxed beneath her. "There. Am I behaving sufficiently, my mate?" Kio drawled out in a mixture of mild annoyance and mirth, licking his lips slowly as it dawned on him that she was straddling his groin while wearing one of those short warrior skirts that the females of her people wore. "…or shall I behave a little differently? Would that satisfy you?" He added with a little smirk as he felt himself hardening against her. Judging by her gasp, she felt it, too.

Turning bright red, Usagi quickly shook her head. "Um… uh… I just want you to promise me that you won't go after those guards and hurt them. Or kill them," she added as she regained the confidence she'd lost when he'd become aroused.

"He hurt you!" Kio argued hotly as he squinted his eyes shut and fought down Broly, who was attempting to regain control of his own body. "Would you have me step aside whenever someone's attacking my mate!?" When she nodded, he could only gawk for a long moment before sputtering loud and long. "You're fucking insane, woman."

"And I can handle myself," she added softly as she slid off of him, but maintained a solid grip on his wrist, effectively shackling him when he half-heartedly tried to shake her off, yet again not giving it a real try since he was worried about hurting her accidentally. "No, Kio. I'll let you go, but only if you promise me that you won't do something like that again."

"I can try," he growled, grinding his teeth at the very thought, relinquishing control to Broly when she only gave him a hard look in reply.

"Finally," Broly sighed heavily, sagging as he blinked down at Usagi wearily. "Are you ok?" He inquired softly as he stroked his fingers down the bruise forming on her cheek, smearing the blood speckled left there when Bega had been vaporized.

"I'm fine," she replied just as quietly, though she released his wrist and stepped out of his range, her eyes hard and unreadable, her hands trembling as everything began to sink in. It was when she noticed the blood covering him that she looked down and saw that she was splashed and speckled with it everywhere, and that was what sent her running past him at full speed, headed for the only room she really knew.

"No, Broly," Raditz said quickly, his voice gentle and soothing as Paragus dared to step in as well and lay a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"She's shaken, that's all, son. Just give her an hour to calm down, and I'm sure she'll be alright," Paragus advised.

"Alright," Broly whispered, hanging his head and briefly pulling at his hair in frustration. He'd fucked something up yet again, and he honestly hadn't a single clue how to fix it, but he would go with the older two Saiyans' advice and let her have some time alone. "I'll give her an hour."

**WOO! Went over again, but some shit had to happen in this and as always, I wanted to do it RIGHT! I hope you're happy with the commission so far, Selene!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, I've been working on a book! A REAL BOOK! Speaking of which, there's a poll on my profile if yall wouldn't mind giving me yall's opinion? I'd really appreciate it! And Selene088, thank you so much for being patient and waiting on my procrastinating ass!**

_He's a monster, _she thought to herself as she glanced up at the locked bathroom door for the millionth time, then back down at the knife in her hand—one of the throwing knives that Mako had given her to protect herself with during a battle that seemed decades ago, rather than months. Usagi had tried to return it after the fight, but her sister had just smiled and told her to keep it, that Makoto had plenty more where that had come from.

"He's a monster," she repeated aloud, her voice the barest whisper. It wasn't terrified, though, it was surprisingly calm, but then again, she was likely still in shock from the slaughter in the gardens. The hand gripping the blade was spackled with blood, as was the rest of her, but the moon princess was focused only on the knife and the memory of Broly rampaging and slaughtering Bega, and then that guard, stopping only when she'd incapacitated him with her healing light.

"Can I even do it?" She wondered. "Can I kill him?"

_I could kill myself, _she acknowledged. It wasn't the first time she'd thought about it since locking herself in the bathroom, but she knew without a doubt that her death would likely trigger the restart of the war, only it would be her people initiating the conflict instead of the Saiyans. _But if I called Mother or Rei beforehand and explained… if I told them that death was better than living in constant fear…_

The doorknob jiggling broke her from her reverie, and Usagi bobbled the knife when she jumped in reaction, the well-honed blade slicing her inner wrist, and she winced at the pain. At least it wasn't deep. "Go away," she ordered softly when the doorknob moved again.

"No," Broly's voice grunted from the other side. "Please open it. I don't want to have to break the door."

"I said go away," she repeated, trying for a firm tone, only to have panic edge its way into her voice as she scrambled for a towel and held it to her dripping wrist. "Shit," she gasped when she laid eyes on the fresh trail she was leaving on the floor, the bright red a stark contrast to the dried blood she'd tracked in.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Broly asked calmly from the other side, jiggling the knob once more. "Usa… _please _open the door," he added, his monotone voice taking on a beseeching note. "Please… _please_ let me see that you're unharmed."

A full five seconds passed while she was trying to stanch the bleeding in her wrist, and when the brass doorknob snapped away from the wood like a piece of kindling, she shrieked and skittered back against the wall, her eyes wide and terrified when Broly stepped over the threshold and regarded her quietly, his face giving nothing away in regards to his emotions. "I smell blood," he finally whispered. "Yours. Are… are you hurt?" He asked slowly, flinching at the words as he looked her up and down, searching for proof that he'd—"Usagi, did I hurt you?" He blurted out, his hands shaking at the sight of her horror.

Only that morning, she'd been smiling, she'd been happy in his arms and she had trusted him implicitly… and now, she was afraid of him. "I'd never hurt you on purpose, Usa, and Kio wouldn't, either. If we did, then show me. You might need medical attention."

It was only when he tried to close the gap and she turned to leave that he saw the freshly stained hand towel and the knife, and when he put two and two together, Kio was suddenly pinning her to the wall and growling down at her angrily, snatching up her hand to assess the damage. "You'd rather be dead than with me," he ground out as he wiped at the blood on her wrist and then cast the towel aside in favor of a clean strip of linen torn from the excess on his pants.

"Hold still!" He barked when she tried to jerk her hand back, even though Kio was trying his damnedest not to snap at her. He was hurt and upset, not angry, but he knew all too well that those things translated to anger unless he explained himself. Even his father and Raditz couldn't distinguish between them unless he voiced it. "Don't move," he added with a more subdued grumble as he tore more linen from his pants and wrapped her wrist tightly to stop the bleeding, but not so tight that she would lose feeling in the limb or use of it.

"Good, you're done, now let me go," Usagi said the moment he'd tied off the cloth, trying her best to jerk her arm out of his grasp and failing miserably against his superior physical strength. He didn't have to use ki—when she suppressed it with her light and his hair melted to black, he still didn't relinquish his hold on her and pressed her tightly to the wall for good measure.

The blade pressing to his throat in retaliation surprised them both, but rather than withdrawing it in shock, Usagi held it firmly and glared up at him as best as she could despite the terror running through her at the murderous look in his emerald eyes. She knew without a doubt that if she backed down, he would kill her, simple as that.

But his next sentence surprised her so much that she could only gawk.

"Do it," he rumbled softly.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked.

"You heard me, woman. Do it. Take your vengeance for your sister if it'll finally make you happy. It would be far more fitting to take my life than your own." When she narrowed her eyes and focused on the knife, Kio waited for the pain, but more than anything, he was honestly a little grateful for the sweet release that would follow.

No more anger, no more of that unquenchable thirst for blood, no more of that unbankable Saiyan rage that everyone was always so terrified of him for. And no more rejection… from her or anybody else. "Do it!" He barked when she hesitated, hemming her in with his arms to make her feel trapped, to make her fear him and push her to just put him out of his misery. "Do the gods damned universe a favor and just _do it, Usagi_!"

He was trembling with what Usagi perceived as barely banked rage, but despite the pounding of her heart and the fear running through her, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She had killed before in self-defense on the battlefield, but this was different; neither Broly nor his beast had ever harmed her—hell, they'd never even raised a hand to her. But if she didn't, surely he would kill her for this—an attempt on his life couldn't be ignored, especially not by Broly and Kio.

"You'd have me continue to dishonor you instead?" Kio asked bitterly. He'd spoken to the guards briefly once he'd calmed down—or rather, Broly had—and they'd told him all about what Bega had said about dishonoring her by not marking her. Surely that wasn't what she thought, was it? He'd thought Usagi had wanted to wait, and he'd merely been trying to give her some time, but maybe…

She'd been about to withdraw the knife to take whatever he had in store for her, but a caress to her cheek made her freeze in place again, and she jumped when he kissed her suddenly, only for him to jerk back and clutch at his throat for a moment before removing it and revealing a thin red line. "That's it," he encouraged her as he resumed his intimidating position and pressed her tightly to the wall once more. "Go on, Usa, do it."

The look she gave him was one of panic, and Kio half-hoped she'd strike when he kissed her again, intending to get the same reaction out of her, but to his surprise, she held completely still. "Do it," he breathed before kissing her a third time, flicking his tongue out over her lips as he boldly slid a hand up her bare thigh and beneath the short fuku.

_Maybe this __**is**__ about her honor, _Broly wondered in their mind.

"Usagi… if you don't take your revenge for your sister or your honor, then I'm going to make you mine in truth," he informed her in a last ditch effort to make her kill him. "So do it," Kio whispered as he trailed his hand to the junction of her thighs and tore the cloth away.

She didn't jump at that, but her eyes widened when she felt his fingers touch her like they had that morning, the gentle stroking tearing a gasp from her, building that wonderful pressure low in her belly. "K—Kio… what…"

"Do it," he repeated. "Kill me and give your people justice. If you don't… hell, holding a knife to my throat can be construed as an invitation to mate. So do it before I fuck you."

Blue eyes went as wide as they could go at that statement, but even when a thick finger slipped inside of her and made her tremble, she couldn't bring herself to kill him, not even to stop him from what she was sure was going to happen if she didn't. It was such a simple thing, to push the knife forward and draw it across his throat—his ki was suppressed from the ginzuishou, so there was no way he could shield himself from the blade—but no matter how she tried to argue with herself about it, she couldn't do it.

Not even when he began kissing her again and her traitorous body rebelled against her and she found herself returning the kiss. Not even when her hips briefly rolled against his hand when the finger inside of her was joined by a second and both digits began to pump inside of her leisurely.

Not even when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her and lifted her against him, his mouth devouring hers slowly, his fingers withdrawing only to be replaced by something hot and wide breaching her entrance.

The slow, loving rhythm of his purr was what decided her, and Usagi sagged into him in surrender, dropping the knife to the floor as she broke the kiss and pressed her lips to his throat. The moment she opened her empathy to him she could feel his turmoil; the loneliness and despair that she could never love him, that he would be alone for the rest of his life, labeled a freak and a monster. He wasn't angry with her… he was sad. And that broke her tender heart on his behalf.

"I was wrong," she whispered more to herself than to him, "you're not a monster." He'd treated her with only kindness since her arrival, and despite herself, she'd grown to care deeply for him in only five days. So if this was the one thing that would make him happy—make him whole—she could give him that. After all, it was a small price to pay for his mental stability. She was still afraid of him on some level, but maybe with time, patience and love, they could make this work, and she could ensure her people's safety by honoring the treaty. But to effectively do that, Usagi knew that she would likely need to formalize their union with a mating bond.

"Tell me to stop," Broly begged her softly. "Moonbeam, I don't think I can unless you say the words."

"Don't stop, Broly," she replied gently. "Really, it's alright."

_I'm all for fucking her right here, boy, but the bed would probably be the more considerate option, _Kio rumbled.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Broly instructed before hauling her out of the bathroom and to the bed, shrugging completely out of his pants along the way and coming down on top of her immediately to kiss the daylights out of her as he tore her entire fuku away in strips.

The moment her shoulder was bared, Usagi yelped at a flash of pain, but buried her fingers in his hair to hold him close when she realized that he'd marked her. "Hurts," she whimpered, only to gasp and hold her breath when he began to suck at it and she felt the strange sensation of his concious thoughts in the back of her mind. The mark no longer hurt, it felt amazing, every little suck sending a rush of pleasure through her that had her curling her toes and arching into him instinctively, seeking out the hard cock that he had withdrawn upon carrying her to the bed.

"Not yet," Broly panted as he released her shoulder and licked her blood from his lips. He was planning on doing what Raditz had told him to, to prepare her for him, but when he heard her reasons for mating with him through the bond, his eyes went wide and he sagged against her. "_Cha'dra_," he sighed as he remembered their translators and plucked them from both of their ears. "You don't have to do this just to make me happy. It'll likely stabilize Kio, yes… but I want you to want me. I want you to love me," he added shyly, his cheeks burning bright red. "Like I love you."

Usagi gaped at the confession for a moment, and while her first thought was that he couldn't possibly love her, she could feel it coming from him through the bond, warming her from head to toe and wrapping her in a cocoon of contentment and safety. He loved her. Broly, the scourge of the universe, the green-eyed monster… was very deeply, truly… _in love_. With _her_. Closing her eyes, the moon princess drew in a deep, shuddering breath as she sensed his true reasons for wanting her to kill him—it hadn't just been an effort to make her happy, it had been her perceived rejection. He'd honestly thought she'd tried to kill herself.

"I'd been considering it," she admitted in an ashamed whisper. "But I didn't try to. I only bobbled the knife when you knocked, that's all. The cut was actually an accident, Broly."

"If you want to leave me, Usa… I won't hold you to your promise. But if you do, please… I'm begging you, spare me the pain and just kill me first. You've given me a taste of what it's like to be accepted, to be trusted and loved. To be _normal_. And I'd rather be dead than have to give that up, than to be the freak of my people again. A physical death would be better than what I'd suffer without you. It… it would kill everything good left inside of me.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you, Usa. And I know that even with the bond, you might not love me… not like I love you," he choked out, mortified when his tears dripped onto her face. Gods, not even his father or Raditz had seen him cry since he'd been a child.

Wiping at his tears, Usagi felt her own welling up on his behalf as she witnessed all of the pain and hardship he'd been through for as long as he could remember. He had so few happy memories that it was frankly the saddest thing she'd ever known; how had he not just ended it years ago? How in the world had he somehow managed to hold his head high and carry on through all of the anger and depression and rejection?

She couldn't reject him, she knew that now, and with trembling hands she cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, linking a leg around his and rocking her hips in permission. She could give him this, she could let him have her body, and hopefully, if the gods were kind, her heart would follow soon enough. "It's ok, Broly," she assured him. "Shh… no, I mean it. I'm yours."

"If we do this, Usagi, I won't be able to let you go," he warned her gently as he rested his forehead against hers and the crescent moon that was glowing softly in the darkened room. "If you change your mind and leave, I'll hunt you down and bring you back. I will never, ever be able to give you up once you're mine, I swear it on my tail."

"I know," she sighed. "And I won't leave. I can't. For better or worse, we're stuck with each other. I can't kill you or myself, and if I leave… no," she stated firmly as she heard his thoughts, "even if you could keep the king from retaliating against my people, Broly, I still made a promise. It's a matter of my honor. But I thank you for the offer," Usa added with a tiny, hesitant smile. "It's sweet of you to offer to do something like that for me."

"I'd do _anything_ for you, _cha'dra_, don't you understand that?"

With the half-bond present, Usagi did finally understand that he truly meant those words; Kio had no moral compass whatsoever, and Broly's was only marginally better because Raditz and Paragus had tried their best to teach him right from wrong, but Broly would honest-to-gods participate in wholesale slaughter _just_ to make her smile.

Whether the Fates had intended it or if it was just common luck, Broly had at least wound up with a woman that wouldn't take advantage of his power, who wouldn't wind up using him for her own gains or for universal domination. "No more killing, Broly," she whispered as she reached up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "With certain conditions, of course, like self-defense. That alone will make me happy."

"Yes, _r'sha_," he promised before kissing her. "Anything you want, I just want you to be happy." His lips were on hers then, and while he was going slowly, he was kissing her deeply and thoroughly as his hands stroked and teased, willing her to relax for him.

And she was, losing the remaining stiffness in her limbs as she returned the kiss and decided to trust him, twining her legs intimately with his and arching into him when he ground his arousal against her clit, which was starting to ache from the scent of his idly waving tail. "It's alright," she encouraged him when he finally broke the long, deep kiss to trail his mouth over her throat, his hips still rocking against hers in a quest for friction even though he had yet to enter her.

"Not yet, _cha'dra_… not yet," he answered hoarsely, fighting down the urge to accept her invitation even though Kio wasn't trying to make him take her. In fact, he and his beast were one for the first time in a very long time, and Broly savored the feeling completeness as he took a pert nipple in his mouth and suckled his mate lovingly, his fingers slipping between her thighs to stroke her.

She was already so wet for him that he knew she was ready, but Broly also knew that he wouldn't last long. Sure, he'd come that morning, but something told him that being engulfed in her tight warmth would be a hell of a lot more arousing than having her hand wrapped around him, and he likely wouldn't be able to hold out for her pleasure, especially since it was the first time for both of them. "Come for me," he urged her as he switched to the other puckered nipple, groaning softly when she emitted a soft moan and arched into the slow thrusting of his fingers.

Usagi was going limp beneath him in surrender when he released her nipple and began trailing his mouth down her stomach, his warm, moist breath going lower and lower until it was hovering right over her sex, and when she felt his tongue graze her clit she moaned and arched into the friction, her hands bunched tightly in his hair. "Oh…! Broly, that feels good… even better than your fingers…"

On cloud nine at the sound of her pleasure and approval, Broly's eyes rolled back in rapture when he did as Raditz had instructed him and began to gently suckle her between her thighs, taking care not to pull too hard. The result was everything he'd dreamed of—his mate let loose a soft cry of his name, her thighs winding around his shoulders to hold him in place, and the wave of utter trust and ecstasy coursing through the bond had him convinced that he must have died and gone to heaven. _I love you so much, my moonbeam, _he breathed through the mating bond as he lovingly continued to please her with his mouth and fingers, purring loudly at her positive response when she whimpered and clung to him with a quiet plea for more.

He happily gave her more, carefully increased the pressure of the thrusts of his fingers and his lips, curling his tongue over and around her clit with every slow, wet suck, and when he felt her suddenly tighten around his fingers and she keened softly and bucked in his embrace, he groaned loudly as his cock throbbed painfully in response. "Moonbeam, I want you so badly it's starting to hurt," he breathed as he continued to move his fingers, then dipped his head again to lap up the results of his handiwork.

"It aches inside of me, Broly," she confessed with a whimper, her cheeks heating up at the admission. "I think… I might be ready."

Crawling back up so that he was resting on top of her, Broly kissed her once, tenderly, and drew one shapely thigh up around his waist with his tail as he pressed his entry. "I'll go slow, I promise," he breathed hoarsely. "Tell me if it hurts too much; I won't be upset if you need me to stop for a minute or two."

With a brave little nod, Usagi wound her other leg and her arms around him and tried her best to relax her inner muscles when he pushed forward just a little, his eyes intense as they watched her carefully for the slightest hint of discomfort on her part. "It's ok," she gasped out when she felt something near her entrance stretching as he eased further into her, the wide shaft of his erection now pushing into her.

She suddenly felt a popping sensation inside of her and squeaked in pain, biting down on her lower lip to keep from crying out more in surprise than pain, but she was grateful when he immediately stopped and simply rested inside of her, his pulse so strong that she could actually feel it between her thighs.

"You're doing so well, my mate," he encouraged her gently, resting on his elbows as he pressed tender kisses to her throat and chin in an effort to comfort her. "You took that like a little warrior. I've heard of Saiyan women crying their first time, but you didn't even yell."

"Kissing me between my legs probably helped," Usagi admitted, shy at the unexpected praise and feeling a little proud that she'd apparently done even better than a woman of his own race might have. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she added with a blush. "I can feel it through the bond that it feels really good for you, so if you want to keep going…?"

"Kay…" Broly was the very definition of patience as he eased more of his impressive length into her, but when she tensed a bit and he felt her flex around him, he froze for a second time and waited as he murmured more sweet encouragements into her ear, his hands and tail petting her sympathetically as he reached through the bond and saw how full and overwhelmed she felt from his invasion. "Only a couple more inches, _atti_, you're doing great," he purred when she signaled that she was ready for him to continue. "I'm so proud of you, my mate, you're doing so well."

"Just give me the rest," she whispered bravely, blushing shyly at the praise. "It's alright, Broly, really, it is." Usagi sighed and relaxed as he kissed her while he did as she'd bid him, and when he locked himself inside of her to the hilt and she didn't wince in reaction, Broly paused for only a moment before daring to move, withdrawing slightly and groaning as he pushed back in.

"You feel so good, Usa," Broly whimpered helplessly as he broke the kiss, already red-faced and panting from the level of restraint he was exercising. "Tell me what to do to make it feel good for you too. I won't last long, but…"

Rolling her hips against his, the moon princess just gave him an unsure smile and shook her head. "I don't know, but don't stop, Broly. It… it doesn't feel like your mouth did, but I like it," she confessed shyly, unable to explain how she was immensely enjoying the warmth of his body and the wonderful intimacy of it all, even if she wasn't feeling much physical pleasure. However, there was so much emotional pleasure in the act that it made up for it, and when he began to move inside of her as if he thought she would break, Usagi clung to him and savored the love that she could feel through the bond along with the wonderful sensation of being surrounded by him physically.

The feeling was beautiful, and as she felt him erupt inside of her and he emitted a soft, choked groan against her lips, she kissed him of her own volition and continued to move slowly in time with him until he stopped, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily into her chest. "Broly… are you alright?"

"Did you…?"

She caught the rest of that sentence as a thought and shook her head a little, but she smiled when he huffed in displeasure and grumbled unhappily. "Broly, it's ok. I'll probably have to learn how to enjoy it, that's all. I'm just glad it didn't hurt nearly as much as I'd thought it would. Thank you for that," she added softly. "For going slow."

"But you didn't come," he mumbled in annoyance. "Raditz always says that a woman should come at least once during mating."

"Broly, it was _your_ first time, too," Usagi reminded him. "You didn't seriously expect two virgins to be perfect at sex their very first time, did you?" A disappointed shake of his head made her sigh in sympathy, but when he moved to roll off of her, she stopped him and held him tightly. "No... I like this," she said with a hint of returning shyness, hoping that he could feel through the bond how much she was enjoying being held so lovingly. "Just a little while longer? Please?"

Immensely pleased that he could do _something_ right, the Legendary gladly acquiesced and relaxed, letting his mouth roam absently over her flawless skin as he pressed his bare skin to hers and let himself savor the closeness, just as she was. "Anything for you," he finally replied. "Name it and it's yours, _atti_."

"Just this, Broly." A full minute passed like that as she thought seriously about their relationship and how they'd wound up in the bed together, and it dawned on Usagi that she was still speckled in dried blood from Bega's death. "Oh gods," she breathed in horror, shoving at the wall of muscle pinning her to the bed and rushing to the bathroom the moment he shifted off of her, sensing her urgency through the bond and immediately following her to the tub.

Not only was he helping her into it and running the water for her, but without even using any words, Broly was showing her just how useful and wonderful a mating bond could be as he soothed her through it silently, his hands petting and stroking her in understanding as he hurriedly helped her rinse the red flecks from her skin and hair. "No more killing," he breathed from behind her once she was clean and fresh water was running to replace what was going down the drain. "I swore it and I keep my promises. I'll do anything you want me to do, _r'sha_, just please don't hate me anymore."

"I never hated you, Broly," Usagi replied softly, hanging her head as she willed herself not to cry. They'd just shared something so beautiful and intimate that she couldn't let herself cry; she knew that if she did, it would hurt Broly's feelings. And crying was pointless, anyway, she was beginning to see that as her time on Vegeta-sai wore on.

Tears didn't solve anything; they only gave her red eyes and blotchy skin, and they upset Broly to no end, as she was learning. "I was afraid of you," she continued. "I still am a little, to be honest."

"I'd rather have you hate me than fear me," he sighed wearily as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her mark, purring soothingly as he flooded the bond with his love for her and his determination to keep her safe and happy. He climbed in with her then, perching her in his lap, and tried to relax when she hesitated to snuggle into him for a moment, settling for stroking her and purring softly as she tried her best not to balk. Sure, they'd just mated, but the fact that she'd been covered in Bega's blood was fresh in her mind, and it had renewed the memory of just how violently Broly and Kio had killed him.

He could hear her thoughts and feel her emotions now, and he was honestly grateful for the ability even if he could sense her lingering fear of him. It hurt knowing that she was afraid, but the fact that the bond was there was calming his beast, making easier for him to think, giving him a sense of clarity that he had never known before. "Usa… I know you can't just stop being afraid all at once," he finally rumbled into her hair when she was finally just relaxing into him without replaying the events in the gardens over and over again. "But can you let me love you?" He tried for a smile when she turned a bit in his arms to look up and him, relishing the way her skin was sliding over his in the water. "That's all I'm asking. Just let me love you. No more killing—even Kio promises to try his very best to be good."

"I can't promise not to if someone hurts you," his beast broke through, "but I can vow to try. Killing that little bastard didn't harm you physically, but it still hurt you. It made you afraid of me all over again. And I don't want that."

Hearing his thoughts, Usagi nodded slightly and sighed in surrender, sagging into the embrace when he wrapped his arms and tail around her and he kissed her chin in a sign of submission. He meant it; he'd do whatever she wanted, however she wanted it, just as long as she stayed with him and tried her best not to be afraid of him. Just so long as she let him love her. "I can do that."

**I went waaaaay over, I know it, but I couldn't help myself! Please R&R and remember to hit my poll on my profile! Thanks, yall!**


End file.
